So Much In So Little Time
by nekoswimmer
Summary: What happens in the few days before the curse is broken. My way. True feelings are revealed, bonds are tested, and almost anything can happen. Please give a review!
1. It Begins

Tohru sighed. It had been such a long, tiring day, and Yuki hadn't even picked her up from work. She wondered if their meetings every evening had inconvenienced him somehow.

'Oh, I hope I didn't trouble him,' she thought. She made a promise that as soon as she arrived home she would apologize to him and then collapse on her soft, warm bed. Tohru rubbed her eyes and gave a yawn. Both the women at her job had taken the day off, so Tohru had taken it upon herself to do their share of work.

'Finally, home sweet home,' she thought happily as she reached Shigure's house and gave a tired grin. A loud crash startled her and she dashed inside.

"DAMMIT, I'M REALLY GONNA KILL YOU THIS TIME, RAT!" came from the kitchen. There, Kyo was attempting (and failing) to sock Yuki a hard blow to the face. Food was splattered on the walls and the table had been turned on its side. Kyo lunged at Yuki again but the ever-clever rat gracefully dodged him, causing Kyo to crash through the door.

"Ahhhhhhh, Kyo-chan! Not again!" Shigure cried, and Tohru noticed he had been huddling behind the overturned table.

"SHUT IT, YOU STUPID DOG!" Kyo shouted as he threw himself at Yuki again.

"Oh no," Tohru grimaced. She recognized Yuki's pose; that certain stance that meant Yuki was tiring of this fighting and he would end it-painfully.

She was right; as soon as Kyo was within grasp, Yuki thrust his knee forward so fast it was a blur. Tohru heard the sickening sound as Yuki's kneecap connected with the lower portion of Kyo's face. She covered her face with her hands as Kyo flew backwards through the air and finally, through another door.

"Stupid cat," Yuki muttered. Shigure finally came out of hiding and began to weep over a ruined, overturned bowl of delicious soba noodles. Tohru, however, seemed unaffected by the disaster-zone kitchen and walked cautiously over to the place where Kyo had landed.

"Ah, uh, um, Ky-Kyo-kun?" Tohru said as she stepped over the splintered wood of the now broken door, "are you alright, Kyo-kun?"

"What do YOU think?!" Kyo spat, and Tohru realized he was huddled in the corner, not facing her.

"Kyo-kun…" Tohru began nervously.

"What is it?!" Kyo spun on his heels, a horribly angry expression on his face. Tohru gasped; his mouth was bleeding and he had a big shiner under his left eye. She knelt down, pulled a cloth from her skirt pocket and started dabbing his face. Kyo grumbled, but his face gave away a noticeable blush.

"Oh, Tohru-kun, Tohru-kun!" Shigure said from behind her, "I'm so glad you're here! I was so scared!"

"Don't be so dramatic, Shigure," Yuki said, giving him a thwack on the head. Shigure whimpered pitifully and retreated to the kitchen. "I'm very sorry you had to see that, Honda-san," Yuki told her.

"That doesn't mean I'm apologizing to you, stupid cat," he shot calmly at Kyo.

"Why you little-" Kyo started to say but Tohru pressed her cloth down over his mouth, blotting at the blood.

"I'll go start cleaning up in the kitchen," Yuki said with a smile and left Tohru mending Kyo. As soon as she was finished Kyo bolted; probably heading for the roof, she figured. Shigure came back into the room and filled in the details.

Around 6:00 Shigure had heated up dinner. Kyo, discovering it was one of his favorite foods (salmon) had showed excitement and paced eagerly near the stove as Shigure heated it up. Yuki, of course wanting to ruin Kyo's delight over some stupid fish dinner had gone to his secret base and pulled out a few leeks.

Later, as Yuki set out the food on the table, he elegantly and casually added a few sprinkles of his finest leek shreds on Kyo's salmon. He had shredded the leeks to disguise them as a decorative bit of parsley.

Kyo, after tasting some of his dinner realized his salmon had been tainted with the dreaded and disgusting vegetable known as a _leek. _Knowing Tohru could never betray him like this (and after much cursing), it didn't take long for Kyo to find out that Yuki had been the culprit.

"It was funny at first, but once food went flying I got frightened," Shigure said, "Those two were really at it. I'm sorry they ruined the kitchen."

"That's okay. I'll go help Yuki-kun, if you don't mind," Tohru said with a smile. She entered the kitchen and noticed Yuki hadn't gotten very far with cleaning. He also wasn't putting anything back in its proper place. Tohru giggled and helped tidy up.

………………………………………………………………………………

After they were finally finished, Yuki noticed that Tohru was literally falling asleep on her feet. "Uh, Honda-san…?" he started but didn't finish.

She was falling forwards before his eyes and without thinking he tried to catch her. Tohru awoke on the floor when she heard a small boom. She couldn't see; there was puffy, gray smoke surrounding her. Realization hit her.

"Yuki-kun?!" she panicked. In his small rat form, he could get hurt if he fell from a big height.

"Here, Honda-san," a muffled voice said from under her. Tohru got into sitting position and looked at Yuki in his tiny form. She could have hurt him! "Oh, I'm so sorry, Yuki-kun! Are you hurt at all? I'm so stupid! I fell asleep and I could have hurt you! And I realize now that picking me up from work must really trouble you. I-I should have realized sooner!" she apologized.

'Why does she think that?' Yuki pondered, but quickly understood. "Honda-san, don't worry. I'm not hurt at all. And I always look forward to picking you up after your job. The reason I didn't come today was because of the stupid cat." Yuki explained.

'It's the only time I get to spend with you alone,' he thought rather dreamily. He looked up at her again only to find out her head was drooping. She had fallen asleep again.

"Shigure!" Yuki whispered just loud enough for Shigure to hear.

"Yuki-kun," Shigure said as he entered the room, "how'd you transform? Are you stressed?"

"No, Honda-san fell asleep and I tried to catch her," Yuki said as he gestured to Tohru.

"Hmm…this could be problematic. We have to get her upstairs to her bed somehow without waking her up or transforming us," Shigure thought aloud. "I'll get Kyo-kun to see if he has any ideas."

As Shigure went outside, Yuki scampered into the next room so if he changed back he wouldn't waken the sleeping Tohru, even though he had wanted to stay near her and just…stare at her.

"Oh crap, how are we gonna do this?" Yuki heard Kyo exclaim in the next room. Yuki was suddenly enveloped in smoke and a whoosh of air tousled his shaggy hair. He ran upstairs quickly to get a change of clothes.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Shigure and Kyo were still thinking up ways to get Tohru upstairs. "Maybe we could put together a sort of catapulting system from household objects!" Shigure suggested excitedly. Kyo just gave him a death glare, making Shigure slink across the room.

"Well, you being a cat, Kyo-kun, you could carry her upstairs, right? Cats are quick and nimble, although you're not exactly swift and graceful, are you?" Shigure ignored Kyo's second glare and went on. "You'd just have to keep her away from your body." Kyo looked at Tohru, then back at Shigure, then again at Tohru. He gulped as he thought of carrying her. He felt the heated blush spread its way across his face and turned away from Shigure. Kyo felt so many feelings when he thought of Tohru and each one made him feel nervous and made his stomach go into knots.

"No way! I might drop her or she'll get too close and I'll transform. How about I put her arm around my shoulder, and I can just, sort of drag her up there if she leans against my side," Kyo said.

"That's a grand idea, Kyo-chan!" Shigure teased, flashing him a thumbs-up.

"If you even _think _of retelling this to that damn Yuki, I swear I'll toss you out the nearest window and-"

"Okay, okay, Kyo-kun, you'll kill me, I got it. Now would you kindly bring my future wife up to her bed so she can rest?" Shigure said with an impish grin.

"Sick bastard," Kyo muttered as he bent to pick up Tohru. He noticed she was very light as he carefully positioned her to stand. He took her wrist and gently draped it across his shoulder. Kyo then lightly placed his hand on her waist to keep her steady, although doing so made him blush.

Shigure was keeling over with silent laughter, thinking of how he'd relay this incident to Hatori and Aaya. Kyo had told him not to say a word to _Yuki, _but Hatori and Ayame weren't banned from hearing this.

Kyo practically jumped from step to step, trying and failing to ignore the small person sleeping against his shoulder. He finally reached her room and gently laid her down on the bed. He pulled the covers over her.

'Hmm…,'he thought, 'She could catch a cold with the sheets so loose around her.' So Kyo tucked Tohru's frilly pink covers tightly around her and made sure she was warm. When he was finished, however, he realized how embarrassing his actions were.

'WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?' he thought angrily and jumped nearly to the ceiling, 'I'M TUCKING HER IN?! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING-' Kyo didn't get to finish his thought. His shock had gotten him so worked up that he fell forward onto the bed. Tohru rubbed her eyes and looked into a cat's face.

"Ah ha ha ha! Kyo-kun!" Tohru squealed with delight and grabbed Kyo to her. He realized she was barely conscious, meaning if she kept him in her grip the whole night he would stay in his furry state until morning. Tohru holding him for several hours…the thought made him blush like mad. Could cats even blush?

Kyo tried squirming around, but that only made Tohru hug him tighter. Suddenly, a head popped up in the doorway. It belonged to Yuki. As he stepped into Tohru's room, he noticed how peaceful she was. But what was that she was holding?

"You idiot! What are you doing?" Yuki whispered angrily to Kyo.

"Just shut up and help me! She's squeezing my lungs!" Kyo whispered back. Yuki hated seeing Tohru and Kyo like this. It made his stomach go into tight knots.

He fumbled with Tohru's fingers for a minute or two, and Kyo was free. He dashed out of the room on his four paws, leaving Yuki simmering beside Tohru's bed.

'What happened? How did he transform? And how did Tohru end up in her bed? They better not have woken her. Shigure probably came up with some stupid idea.' Yuki's head buzzed with thoughts until he glanced at Tohru's clock.

Great, it was 1:30 in the morning and he had a student council meeting that day. He didn't think he could handle Kakeru's behavior or anyone for that matter if he was drowsy. He sighed and went off to bed.

………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning dawned rainy and windy. Not to mention it was 40 degrees outside. For once, Yuki was up before Kyo, probably because of the weather.

"Ah! Good morning, Yuki-kun! Did you sleep well?" Tohru asked Yuki as she was making breakfast.

"Yes, very well, Honda-san. Thank you." Yuki lied. He had been stressed last night about the student council meeting and with the events of the evening. Shigure came into the kitchen yawning. His jet-black hair was tousled and he looked as if he had slept on nails.

"Oh, I must be getting old. The cold made my bones all achy last night," Shigure whined. "But I'll feel better after I get some of Tohru-kun's delicious, home-made breakfast. And of course, Aaya's coming over tonight for dinner!"

"WHAT?!" Tohru and Yuki both shouted in unison.

"Ayame-san's coming for dinner? Shigure-san, you should have told me sooner so I could have found a recipe he likes!" Tohru said.

"Nii-san will be here?! I'm staying late at my student council meeting then!" Yuki exclaimed loudly. He grabbed Shigure by his collar. "Why-didn't-you-tell-me-he-would-be-coming?!" he said through gritted teeth.

Shigure starting crying fake tears and whined, "Ahh! Tohru-kun, Yuki-kun is threatening me!" Yuki did look rather scary. Even Kyo noticed the swirling anger as he walked downstairs.

"What's the matter?" Kyo snickered, "You ran out of pretty-boy hair gel this morning?" Without letting go of Shigure, Yuki punched Kyo with his free fist.

"You wanna start something, RAT-BOY?!" Kyo yelled and got ready to pounce.

"P-please, you two! Don't fight!" Tohru pleaded. All three males glanced at her. Tohru was wearing that flustered/worried look. Both Yuki and Kyo thought she looked cute that way.

"Our Tohru-kun knows best," said Shigure, snapping them both out of their thoughts. "So, Yuki-kun, could you kindly obey Tohru-kun and let me go?" Yuki released Shigure from his grip and stalked out of the house. Tohru watched him go and bit her lip. She didn't like it when Yuki was upset. It seemed to unsettle everything.

"Sheesh, what the hell got him so worked up?" Kyo said.

"Maybe it's because," Shigure grinned, "Aaya's coming over for dinner tonight."

"WHAT?! Kyo sounded like Tohru and Yuki had earlier, except much angrier. "THAT IDIOT IS COMING OVER HERE?! WHO THE HELL DECIDED THIS?!"

Shigure sniggered, "Me!" He instantly regretted admitting this, for Kyo was on him in a second.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Kyo whacked Shigure sharply over the head.

"Ah, Tohru-kun-" Shigure started.

"DON'T YOU GO COMPLAINING HER!!" Kyo roared and in his rage, chopped the table cleanly in two.

"Ah! Kyo-kun! Er, Shigure-san! The table, the um, what should I do?! Tohru stammered.

"Kyo-kun! Why do you keep abusing my house? You're going to pay for a new table! And fix the doors when you get home after school!" Shigure said. In response, Kyo kicked down another door and stomped off to school.

'This doesn't look good," Tohru thought. 'Both Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun went to school in bad moods.'

She sighed and told Shigure goodbye. On the way to school, she tried to cheer herself up. 'I just have to be positive like mother!' she thought and smiled as the rain stopped.


	2. A Busted Wall

'There's one!' Yuki cried out in his head and flung himself inside, shutting the door and locking it behind him. He pressed his ear to the door, listening.

"Oh, Yun-Yunnnnnnn! Where are youuuuuuu?" he heard Kimi say as she searched the hall. This was the second time today one of the student council members had almost found him. Kakeru had been hot on his trail after lunch but Yuki had hidden himself in the janitor's closet just as Kakeru had rounded the corner. Five minutes ago, Yuki had been walking to his locker when he heard Kimi's singsong voice echoing through the halls. He had dropped his books and fled.

Yuki had been desperately searching for a closet but there was not a one in sight. He had run up many flights of stairs to find protection of any kind. He had almost run out of hope too, but finally, out of the corner of his eye he saw a tiny closet tucked away near the end of the corridor.

Yuki now pressed his hand against his heaving chest. It was tightening up; he began to feel those sharp, familiar pangs. He knew that much running would be bad for his asthma, but he didn't care as long as the "school defense force" didn't find him. He usually liked student council meetings, but today he just wasn't up for it. Yuki jumped away from the door when knob started jiggling. He heard a click and the door swung open. It was Machi.

"There you are," she said blandly. "H-H-How did y-you find me?" Yuki puffed, still out of breath. She blinked and then said, "I saw you run in here." She turned away and motioned for him to follow her. Yuki stepped out of the closet and immediately started wheezing.

"Are you alright?" Machi turned around and for a second, just for a second, Yuki saw concern on her usually expressionless face.

"I-I'm okay," he gasped, "I just have bad asthma."

"The student council room isn't very far away. Can you make it?" Machi asked. Yuki nodded, and they moved on. Yuki had been sitting down in the student council room, catching his breath for about a few seconds when Nao burst in.

"Where were you, President?! I've been searching for you with these two imbeciles nearly all day!" Nao jerked his thumb behind him, where sure enough, there was Kakeru and Kimi.

"Yun-Yun! You're okay!" They both shrieked excitedly.

"Oh, Yun-Yun, Kimi was so worried about you! Where did you run off too? Did you get more candy for us? Kimi asked him.

"Really, Yun-Yun, you should answer your cell phone when I call you! That way we wouldn't be late for our meeting! And then chibi-suke wouldn't get so hysterical!" Kakeru proclaimed.

"Hey! I thought I told you to stop calling me that! And I did not get hysterical!" Nao said, his voice getting higher as he got more aggravated.

"You're getting hysterical!" Kakeru cried happily as he chopped Nao over the head. Yuki quietly left the room as Nao broke into a fit of rage. He went outside and took long, deep breaths of the cool air. He was on a small balcony that overlooked the small school garden. Yuki smiled when he saw Tohru, who was bending over and smelling the flowers. Her hair swayed in the breeze and the sunlight that dappled the garden made the brunette color shine. He wouldn't dare call out to her, for all he wanted to do was watch her.

"Yun-Yun!" Kakeru's cheery voice startled Yuki out of his engrossment. "Why are you out here?" Kakeru followed Yuki's gaze and said more softly, "Oh." They both watched Tohru move along to some pink tulips where she carefully pulled out a weed. "Y'know, you say she's just a good friend, but from the way you always watch her…" Kakeru's voice trailed off.

"I care about her," Yuki ended the conversation in a deadpan manner. He walked back into the student council room, leaving Kakeru alone.

"Oh, Yun-Yun," Kakeru said to himself, "is that all you have to say about her?" He smiled into the sun and then went back inside to rejoin his fellow school defenders.

………………………………………………………………………………

After school, Tohru spent nearly half an hour trying to coax Kyo out of the building. He obviously wasn't looking forward to seeing Ayame later.

"Just leave me alone! I'll be back home in time for breakfast tomorrow!" Kyo told her this several times but each time Tohru would respond that it would be better if everyone was there for supper. The last time she had to tell him this she was nearly in tears.

"P-Please Kyo-kun. It's not a good dinner unless everyone is there." Kyo heard the trembling in her voice and mentally kicked himself. Why, why was he always the one who made her cry? He sighed heavily and extended his hand toward her. Tohru smiled gleefully and took it and nearly dragged Kyo all the way home.

………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh, Gure-san! Kindly open the door so I can properly greet you and my beloved brother!" Ayame serenaded outside on the porch that evening. Shigure opened the door and flashed Ayame a peace sign.

"Oh, Aaya, I don't know how much longer I could have gone on without you!" Shigure sighed as he placed the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically.

"Dear Gure-san," Ayame said as he took Shigure's free hand with his own, "do not fret, for I am here! Shed no more tears, for at this very moment I have graced your doorstep this wonderfully romantic fantasy evening! I would never allow someone who is like a brother to me feel such anguish! That would be unacceptable on my behalf! And speaking of brothers, where is my own flesh-and-blood little brother, my darling Yuki?"

"Sorry, Aaya. He isn't home yet from his student council meeting."

"Student council meeting? This news brings tears to my eyes! Clearly, by partaking in student council activities, Yuki is showing interest in his older brother! Oh, Gure-san, remember the amazing days I participated in the student council? I was the president all through high school! And now, Yuki is following eagerly in my footsteps! It has to be that he is growing fond of his overachieving brother!" Ayame tittered excitedly.

'I think you're going a little over the top, Aaya,' Shigure thought.

"Ah, Ayame-san! Welcome!" Tohru said from the doorway. "Please come in! Dinner's almost ready!"

"Tohru-kun! I see that even though you live in a house filled to the brim with filthy men, you have blossomed into a rose!" Ayame acclaimed and began to drabble on. "Yes, a rose whose petals have bloomed and spread their sweet fragrance to the far reaches of the world! A rose in its fullest splendor, its colors so vivid and rich! A rose that-"

"Quit being so damn loud," Kyo said with quiet menace as he thwacked Ayame on the side of his head.

"Kyonkichi! I still see you are still as violent as ever! How will you attract dear Tohru-kun with that maliciousness?" Ayame said melodramatically as he took Tohru's hands.

"I told you not to call me that! And let go of her!" Kyo shouted.

"Ah, uh, um…" Tohru blushed. Tohru looked to Shigure for help, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. Then she saw him emerge from the kitchen, probably finished with sneaking some of the dinner.

"Uh, Tohru-kun, the stove's going off," he informed her. Tohru gave a small yelp and hurried into the kitchen while Shigure and Ayame settled down at the table. Kyo followed Tohru.

"You, uh, need any help?" Kyo asked her shyly.

"Oh, Kyo-kun! Are you all right? You seemed a little, er, irritated back there." Tohru asked him.

"Of COURSE I was irritated! That idiot is here and he'll stay here until Hatori comes! Which probably will be never!" Kyo exploded as his temper ignited. He hated when that obnoxious snake came over! And to make matters worse, he was that damn Yuki's brother! Kyo slammed his fist into the wall with such force that he made a perfectly circular hole in it. In the other room, Shigure and Ayame blinked in shock at the fist protruding from the wall. Ayame was the first to recover.

"Kyonkichi strikes again!" he laughed.

Kyo had a visibly throbbing vein popping out from his forehead as he withdrew his fist. Tohru was behind Kyo instantly. She grabbed his shoulders and spun him around to face her with surprising strength. Kyo had expected disappointment, irritation, or hell, even anger radiating from those enormous eyes of her. But as he stared down at her, her eyes quivered noticeably with…was that concern? She was concerned? About him? He had just blasted a fist-sized hole clear through the wall! No, that couldn't be it. Kyo had damaged the house so many times; she was probably only worried about its durability. A house can only take so much after it has been abused countless times.

"Oh, Kyo-kun! I'm so, so sorry!" Tohru babbled. "Are you okay? I didn't realize Ayame-san bothered you this much! I shouldn't have pestered you so much to come for dinner. I really am sorry. You can go, if you want. I don't mind at all! Ah, I mean, I don't want you to leave or to put you out, but if you're really bothered-"

Kyo listened to Tohru, but his mind was somewhere else, not that she noticed. She hadn't said a thing about the wall. And last night, she hadn't said anything about Yuki and their fight, either. She had gone to him that time to ask if he was all right, just like now.

She cared.

Kyo felt himself go red all the way from his toes to the tips of his bright hair. He desperately wanted to back away so he could hide, but the wall was getting its revenge by blocking him and Tohru had him cornered. She had stopped apologizing, but now her expression took on a more severe look. She gasped slightly and raised her hand to Kyo's forehead.

"Kyo-kun!" she nearly wailed, "You're so flushed! Go upstairs and lie down! Don't worry, I'll bring you something! Just leave everything to me!" Tohru dashed to the refrigerator and started picking through its contents to find something for her "patient." She glanced towards Kyo, and gave him a why-aren't-you-in-bed-yet look. Kyo felt dazed. Remembering her smooth touch on his forehead made him literally start sweating. He gulped loudly and turned slowly on his heel only to race upstairs.

Shigure stared, amused, as Tohru staggered into the room. She was carrying their entire dinner, plus a bag of ice, and a tray of soup. Ayame gave Shigure an impatient sigh and leapt to his feet to help Tohru.

"Really, Gure-san. You can be so oblivious! A _real _gentleman helps a fine lady when she finds herself in distress." Ayame chided him.

"You are as right as ever, Aaya. But really, when you're around me, _you_ never show _real _manners." Shigure joked.

"Now, now, Gure-san, we don't want to pollute poor Tohru-kun's innocent ears here, do we?" Ayame winked.

"You two are still as disgusting as ever, aren't you?" An exasperated voice said from the shadow of the doorway.

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru brightened.

"Hello, Honda-san," Yuki replied as he stepped out of the gloom.

"My dear brother!" Ayame jumped to Yuki, forgetting Tohru and her many heavy dishes. Shigure finally got up and took some of load. "I'll set the table. You can go give this soup to Kyo-kun. I saw him run upstairs." Shigure smiled warmly. Tohru left the trio and headed for Kyo's room.


	3. Don't Look

Part 3

Tohru padded softly up the stairs and made her way down the hall to Kyo's room. Downstairs, she could faintly hear Yuki shouting at his obnoxious brother. Tohru gave a tiny giggle. Usually it made her sad to see Yuki and Ayame clash, but lately Yuki had been putting forth more effort to understand his older brother. 'I guess Yuki-kun isn't ready to show he's becoming fond of Ayame-san yet.' Tohru smiled; she was so proud of Yuki for working so hard to restore their relationship. She snapped quickly out of her thoughts as soon as she came to Kyo's closed door. She quietly scolded her herself. Kyo-kun was sick! And here she was, dawdling outside his room. She sighed and pushed open his door and stepped into his dark room.

Kyo looked up sharply when he heard the door creak. The moonlight shining through the window illuminated the floor, and he used his acute cat vision to detect the intruder. He saw small pink-socked feet and immediately relaxed. It was obviously Tohru. Tohru?! No, Kyo couldn't face her right now. He had known for a while now that he loved her; there was no getting around or avoiding that topic anymore. But the feelings he had downstairs made him…Kyo didn't exactly know. He felt like a dope that he had gotten so worked up about how she had cared about him and had ignored the stupid wall. Maybe, somehow, she had unknowingly deepened his feelings of love for her? Kyo pondered this.

Tohru did a quick sweep of the room with her gaze. No Kyo. Wait, she heard something shift. She noticed the square of carpet that was lit up by the moon. A foot was now resting halfway in the light. Tohru would have never found Kyo if he hadn't had stuck out his foot; he was shrouded in the shadows, sitting against the opposite wall. The only thing she could see of him (besides his foot) was his eyes. His cat's eyes pierced the darkness flashing like beacons. Tohru found herself mesmerized by their brilliance; as they shone they danced and sparkled. As the eyes fixed themselves upon her, she noticed they softened somehow. She felt herself blush, not knowing why, though. Tohru moved slowly over the carpet automatically in the dark towards Kyo and sat down beside him. She gave him a bright smile and held out her tray of soup.

"Here, Kyo-kun. Leek soup is good for when you're sick, but I know how much you hate leeks. So I made you chicken noodle soup instead!"

Kyo felt his heart pounding heavily in his chest and began to sweat. Besides hugging him, this was the closest she had ever gotten to him. All the emotions Kyo had felt downstairs came flooding back to him. His stomach swirled and twisted into a thick knot and his throat closed up. His heart beat faster and faster as the stress compiled onto his body like smothering blankets.

Poof!

Tohru felt a whoosh of air hit her face and blow through her hair. An orange cat landed in her lap.

"Oh, Kyo-kun! I didn't know you where this sick!" Tohru bit her lip in worry. Kyo at first, felt embarrassed, but then noticed how warm Tohru was. His cat side took over and he nudged her hand with his nose. Tohru suppressed a giggle; Kyo was so cute when he acted like a cat. She scratched under his chin and felt his body vibrate with purrs. Kyo knew he would regret this later; it was so unlike him to act like this in front of someone, especially the girl he loved. But right now he didn't care. The gentle rhythm of Tohru's fingers caressing him felt _so _good. He eventually dozed off.

Tohru heard Kyo's breathing slow and realized he had fallen asleep. She gently lifted him into her arms and laid him down on his bed and drew the covers up to the base of his neck. Tohru decided she would heat up the soup later when he woke up as she carried it back downstairs.

When Tohru had returned the soup to the kitchen she made her way into the dining room. Ayame instantly grabbed her and placed her in Shigure and Yuki's midst.

"Nii-san!" Yuki shouted immediately, "let go off Honda-san!"

"Now, now, my brother. I must see if it fits." Ayame responded calmly.

"F-fits?" Tohru stuttered, confused. Ayame was making no sense, as usual.

Ayame stuffed something lacy into her arms and shoved her towards the bathroom. "Hurry, Tohru-kun! I need to know if I have the correct measurements." He called after her. Tohru stumbled into the bathroom and shut the door.

"You see," Ayame explained to the now fuming Yuki, "the last time you two visited my shop, I had noticed your strong romantic reaction to Tohru-kun dressed in **That One. **About a week ago the memory struck me with such a force! And an ingenious idea! I thought to myself, 'my darling brother was so pleasantly swayed by my creation! Would it not be perfect, to give him the delight again? After all, Yuki's fantasy would be restored upon seeing Tohru-kun in a lovely new ensemble, and he would come to appreciate his big brother for giving him the gift of a beautiful dream again!' Unfortunately, Tohru-kun's measurements were foggy in my mind, which is why I must see her modeling my newest creation to see if it fits her slim figure! A romantic fantasy costume that does not suit the consumer simply becomes obsolete. And I shall never allow perfectly proper cloth to go to waste!" Ayame finished his speech by standing and putting a hand over his heart.

'He is perfectly ridiculous," an irritated Yuki thought to himself.

Shigure gave a chuckle. "Knowing you, Aaya, I have no doubt that our Tohru-kun will emerge as beautiful as a princess." Ayame beamed at him in reply. Suddenly, he leaped up and bounded towards the now open bathroom door where Tohru stood awkwardly in the shadows. Ayame took the timid girl's hands and returned to Shigure and Yuki, towing her behind him.

"I present to you," Ayame announced in a low, dramatic voice, "Princess Tohru-kun!" Ayame took a bow, stepped aside, and with a sweep of his hand, revealed the blushing girl behind him.

Yuki stared at Tohru. She was wearing a long, strapless, milky-white gown that exposed her shoulders while the hem flowed and swished just below her knees. An almost invisible design composed of white roses was etched and sewed into it. A thin, silk lavender strip attached to the dress encircled her shoulders and complemented the white nicely. A large sash complete with a bow in the back was also made of the same material and the exact shade of purple. Around her neck was a silver chain adorned with a lavender locket. She had soft silk lavender bows in her hair and their ribbons trailed down her back with one draped over her shoulder. Yuki continued to stare. She was so…lovely.

"Wait!" cried Ayame suddenly. "There is one more outfit she has yet to try on! I cannot believe I had almost forgotten it! But before Tohru-kun changes into another one of my beautiful innovations, she should hear the compliments that should be spewing forth from your lips!" Ayame gave Yuki a why-haven't-you-bowed-and-praised-Tohru-kun-yet look. Yuki seemed to snap to attention and quickly stuttered a few polite remarks and compliments to Tohru. She blushed, both at embarrassment and pleasure of Yuki seeing her look like this. Ayame briskly ushered her back into the bathroom with a new item of clothing dragging in her arms. She soon appeared, this time needing no prompting from Ayame.

Yuki did not stare this time. Instead, he gawked, his mouth slightly agape.

Tohru was wearing a flowing ankle length Victorian-style dress that was in different shades of red. The short, puffy sleeves and hem were ruffled, and a crimson ribbon was tied just below her breasts. Below the ribbon, her deep red skirt parted, revealing a very light pink streak. The dress was trimmed with a golden fabric in several places and was absolutely gorgeous. To complete the effect, Tohru had roses entwined in her long tresses.

"Is she not a perfect picture?" Ayame grasped Tohru's hands. Tohru gave Yuki a shy smile and he shakily returned one.

"My, my, my," Shigure said, "I do believe royalty has just entered our lives." He and Ayame exchanged a high five while unbeknownst to them Yuki had stolen Tohru. Tohru suddenly found herself at Yuki's secret base with none other than Yuki himself. After what seemed forever, he finally spoke.

"H-Honda-san, I can't be sorry for what Nii-san did to you. I mean, I don't like it when he forces you to try on outfits, b-but, I really like s-s-seeing you like, well, like this." Yuki gestured towards Tohru's dress and she gave off a cute blush. 'It's funny,' Tohru thought, 'Yuki's usually so put together, you'd never guess he could feel awkward.' Realizing he was feeling awkward about her, her blush deepened so much it matched her dress. Tohru started when she realized that Yuki was gently picking out a rose from her hair. He held the rose in his hand for a brief moment, and then let the wind take it away. They both watched it sail calmly away in the breeze. Yuki, suddenly feeling bold, took Tohru's hand in his own.

The next morning at school dawned bright and early. Tohru recounted the events of last night as she strolled through the corridors. After she had changed back into her normal clothes, Ayame had said goodbye and left, but not before promising Yuki they would meet again soon. Yuki, surprisingly, had muttered a goodbye and made his way upstairs. Ayame had clearly been pleased that his brother had not thrown him out of the house, so he left, happily texting Hatori on his cell phone.

Tohru was startled out of her memory when she heard a familiar voice.

"You idiot!" It said. "Why did you tell Akito that?" The voice seemed to come from around the corner. Tohru gasped loudly. Somebody was mentioning Akito? It was a Sohma! She cautiously walked toward the angry voice and peered around the corner. Tohru gasped again when she saw who it was.

It was Rin! And she appeared to be interrogating Haru, alone.

'Why would Rin-san be at our school?' Tohru wondered. Tohru knew Rin loved Haru so much that she was trying to break the curse for him, but didn't Rin say that she would stay away from Haru to protect him from Akito? Tohru admired Rin for this; it was so wonderful that someone could love a person so deeply. But it still confused her. Why would Rin see Haru, when it could put her or Haru in danger of Akito's wrath again? 'She must have something very important to say,' Tohru thought.

"I'll ask you again," Rin said, clearly furious, "Why the hell did you tell Akito that you were the one who wanted to kiss me?! And start a relationship?!"

Haru blinked at her and replied, slightly vexed, "Because he finally told me the reason he hurt you. You lied and defended me and nearly got killed in the process. I knew it wouldn't help, but I had to tell him the truth. I thought maybe he would realize I'm not one of the 'better' Zodiac members. I thought he'd cut you some slack from now on. Besides, I _like _telling people I love you, even if I get hurt." Haru leaned towards Rin and gazed at her with hard eyes. Tohru realized he had a bruise on his right cheek, probably a 'gift' from Akito.

Rin, without warning, suddenly burst into tears. Haru held her, and she clung to him. "Haru, I'm n-nothing without you. I h-had to stay away, or else he would h-have hurt you!" She sobbed and gripped his shirt tightly. Haru stroked her hair while silent tears fell down his face. After all this time, he now finally understood her pain. (And got her back in the process.) Tohru turned away. Mother had told her spying was wrong, but Tohru thought she wouldn't mind just this once. She wiped her eyes and smiled. She was so happy that Rin had finally opened up and showed Haru that after all this time she still loved him more than ever.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, but Tohru's friends noticed she had on a particularly bright smile, well, at least brighter than usual.

"What's going on with you?" Uo questioned her. "Did the Prince or Orange Top confess their love to you or something?"

"EH?!" Tohru was unbelievably shocked.

"I've noticed your disposition has changed drastically as well," Hana agreed quietly.

"Well, uh, I guess it's because spring is so near!" Tohru exclaimed nervously and zoomed out of the building and off to work.

………………………………………………………………………………

Tohru ended up cleaning a little later than usual since she had missed the previous workday making preparations for Ayame. She tiredly trudged home and because unaware of her surroundings. Her feet dragged her left and right, and soon she realized she was lost. Tohru was petrified; she had never been out in unfamiliar territory this late and she didn't know this section of the woods.

She gave a small shriek as she heard a rustling in the bushes and gave a silent scream when a hand closed around her wrist. Tohru crumpled to her knees in fear, but the hand jerked her back up in standing position and pulled her close.

"Hello, pretty," an unknown voice whispered in her ear. "You lost? This is your lucky day since _I _found you." The man gave a low snigger, obviously amused. Tohru was shaking all over and she realized she was weeping uncontrollably. The thick sobs clawed their way up her throat and wrenched themselves out of her body in loud wails. Helplessness, despair, and the greatest emotion, sheer terror, washed over her and she nearly passed out.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll come with me, and everything will be alright," the man quietly cooed and then added, more fiercely, "Shut it, someone will hear your blubbering."

'No!!' Tohru screamed helplessly in her head. 'This can't be happening!!'

"HEY!" a voice, a blessed voice Tohru recognized, shredded the air with its venom. She heard footsteps approach, and they stopped about two yards away from where she was being held captive.

"You let her go, you sick, scum-of-the-earth-bastard," the voice commanded, undoubtedly on the brink of hostility. Tohru immediately distinguished it as Kyo's.

"Oh, yeah, and why should I do that?" Tohru couldn't see the man's face since it was so dark, but she could tell he was smirking.

"Because," Kyo responded through gritted teeth, "I'll kill you if you don't. Now let her go, you psychopathic jackass." Kyo, realizing the man wasn't about to let Tohru go any time soon, leaped and somersaulted into the air. He landed smooth and quick directly in front of Tohru's abductor and in one fluid movement, performed a roundhouse kick and socked him straight in the jaw. The man cried out in pain and stumbled backwards. He soon recovered, and only tightened his grip on Tohru. He whipped out a knife he had been concealing and held it near her throat.

"Try that smart-ass crap on me again and I'll kill her," he hissed. Tohru stopped crying immediately and her face became ghostly white. She was too terrified too cry, or do anything for that matter. She didn't even notice as all the feeling drained out of her. It was as if she had no fingers or limbs or toes. All she could feel and hear was the pulsing of her heart as it beat to a crazy rhythm. All she could see was the dangerous man.

Kyo's eyes widened and he took a step backwards. What could he do? This whacko had Tohru in his possession and wasn't about to give her up. If Kyo tried to save her, he would only end up killing her.

Wait. The beads.

Kyo slowly lifted his left hand and stared at the beads encircling his wrist.

It was the only way.

"I'm sorry, Tohru," he said, ashamed, and yanked the beads off and flung them away. All of Tohru's senses that had disappeared came flooding back at full force as she heard Kyo changing shape and smoke clouded her vision.

"W-w-what?" the man said, confused. A sickening stench filled the air.

"Don't make me tell you a third time. Let-Tohru-GO!" Kyo snarled in his new voice. The smoke cleared, and the man got a full view of Kyo's true form.

Kyo glared at him with his violet eyes and pierced the ground to show the man his sharp claws. The man screamed and tossed Tohru to the side as if he were throwing away garbage. He clumsily staggered on his feet, pivoted, and bolted.

Tohru dropped like a rock on the ground and bawled hysterically. She hugged the earth as if to protect herself and let her body continue to wrack with sobs. Kyo stared at her. He felt like crying himself. She had nearly been kidnapped and killed. He so badly wanted to comfort her, but she already so frightened. He didn't need to scare her more by letting her get a good look at his hideous self.

Kyo looked away but almost jumped out of his skin when he felt something attach itself to his lower arm. He glanced down and there was Tohru, hugging his arm, practically laying in the mud and looking as if she were holding on for dear life.

"T-t-t-thank you, K-Kyo-kun," she whispered and stared into his face for the longest time. It made Kyo extremely uncomfortable; he didn't want her to look at him now. She finally collapsed into wailing again. She gripped his arm only tighter and leaned against it for support. Kyo suddenly changed back; his shirt had ripped and fallen away but his cargo pants were fine. Tohru fell into his lap and continued to cry.

Kyo hated seeing her in so much anguish, so he started stroking her shoulders to make them stop shaking. Tohru quieted down quickly and the shaking stopped. She lifted her head slowly and laid it on Kyo's bare shoulder, latched her arm once more onto Kyo's, and closed her eyes. Kyo flinched and blushed. But he didn't mind. To him, she felt like she fit there against him, like a piece in a puzzle. He lifted his hand and stroked her hair.

"You're safe. It's okay," he whispered gently in her ear. Tohru offered a small smile in return.


	4. Talk to Me!

Part 4

After what seemed hours, Kyo finally worked up the nerve to move Tohru into a standing position. She wobbled on her feet, undoubtedly from exhaustion. He draped her arm over his shoulder and helped her walk the rest of the way home.

As soon as the duo entered the house, Shigure was ready in full-on tease mode, ready to strike with jokes and mocking remarks. As soon as he saw Tohru's bedraggled state, however, he quickly shut his mouth.

"Tohru-kun, what happened to you? Are you hurt?" Kyo glanced at Shigure and for the first time, could have sworn he saw real seriousness coming from the dog. Tohru was visibly limping, and her school uniform was torn and muddy. Her wrist had an angry bruise where the man had held her so tightly.

Kyo removed Tohru's arm from his shoulder and replied for her. "We had some trouble coming home. Some freak tried to kidnap her."

Shigure started at the news; he knew there were prowlers near his house, but he had never anticipated one would harass Tohru.

Kyo led the muted girl upstairs, while Shigure mused. He had never seen his cousin act so maturely; Kyo had entered the house with the air of someone who was on an important mission. Shigure felt something soften inside him; it somehow…soothed him to know that even in the Sohma family, there could be love, even if it seemed restricted.

………………………………………………………………………………

Kyo pushed Tohru's door open and gently nudged her inside. Tohru appeared distracted; she ambled into the room and moved to her bed in a zigzag pattern. Kyo lingered outside her door for a moment and then cautiously made his way in. It was a little unnerving to be in her room for some reason.

"Uh…if you need anything, I-I'll be in my room. Are you sure you'll be alright?" Kyo asked nervously. Tohru looked at him with blank eyes and nodded her head. Kyo stepped out of the room and knew something wrong. He shut her door and went to his room. She would at least have smiled or protested that she was perfectly okay. Kyo tossed and turned the whole night, haunted with anxiety.

The next morning Shigure hounded Yuki unmercifully. "Yuki-kuuun! Why did you leave our precious Tohru-kun behind last evening? Are you tired of her? You ARE, aren't you? How shameful!" Shigure teased, and then added solemnly, suddenly serious again, "She was almost kidnapped last night, Yuki-kun."

Yuki, who had been up until this point ignoring Shigure, instantly became aware of his words. "What do you mean? What happened to Honda-san? I thought I told her I was going to be late last night! Shigure, tell me what happened! NOW!"

"Settle down, Yuki-kun. Kyo-kun rescued her. But before that, she had been walking through the woods and some psycho had nearly taken her away."

Yuki's face drained of all color, giving him an unhealthy dead white tinge. He dashed upstairs and threw open Tohru's door. Tohru was busily fixing bows into her hair but dropped them when Yuki burst in. Tohru gave him a shaky smile, but it held no meaning and her eyes were bleak and near the brink of tears. Yuki nearly threw himself on the ground to beg for forgiveness. He wanted to grab her hands and promise her over and over again that he would never allow her to feel fear or worry ever again. He felt awful; how could he let this happen? Why? Why? Why? Yuki stepped up to Tohru and took one of her quivering hands. He willed himself to look into her sad, bottomless eyes.

"Honda-san, I-I-" Yuki stuttered, but then thought, 'Why am I making a fool of myself?! I can't do this polite and courteous crap; it's useless to act 'princely' now. I HAVE to do this right.'

"Honda-san, I am the biggest idiot on the face of this planet! I stupidly put you in the face of danger! You could have been terribly hurt and it's all my fault! I know nothing I say will ever make up for this, but I'm sorry, Honda-san! I'm truly, deeply, and whole-heartedly sorry! And please, don't show forgiveness or kindness to me about this. I have never deserved your kindness, and this stupid disaster further proves that!" his voice rose louder and louder and was on the verge of hysteria.

Yuki sank to the carpet on his knees and hid his face in his hands. He quietly murmured through his fingers, "Honda-san, I-I care about you a lot, more than you know. If something _ever _happened to you, I'd never be able to forgive myself. Never."

He gave a jerk when a small hand laid itself on his back. He looked through his bangs into Tohru's face. She was crying silent tears, but she was smiling. It was a real smile this time; not a cover-up like the one she had pasted on earlier. Tohru opened her mouth to speak, but gave a crestfallen frown when no words came out. Yuki gasped. He realized why she hadn't spoken; she was suffering from…what had his science book called it? Traumatic shock. The events from last night must have given her such a scare that Tohru was literally rendered speechless.

"H-Honda-san, you're going to have to stay home today. Y-you're not well. Wait here, I'm going to call Hatori." Yuki ran downstairs and dialed the main house, leaving a startled and confused Tohru behind.

………………………………………………………………………………

Later that afternoon, the doctor arrived and started firing questions at Yuki and Kyo this way and that. Kyo was the prime witness to Tohru's attack and the first to notice her sudden quiet demeanor, so Hatori interrogated him more.

Hatori observed with interest that neither teenager spit out an angry response or a mumbled grunt to his questions. They both, in fact, seemed rather worried. This surprised Hatori even more. He had never seen Yuki fret over an ill person.

Through the years, whenever Akito was sick, Hatori would go to the family head straight away. However, when the tall doctor passed a young Yuki in the halls on the way to his ailing patient, he would notice that the small boy didn't look concerned at all. Yuki either would be reading or in the garden tending to flowers. Whatever he was doing, Yuki seemed fairly happy to be away from Akito. Of course, later, Akito would call for Yuki and Hatori would go find the child. Yuki, after hearing he was being summoned, would appear to close in on himself. His soft eyes would take on a glazed, secluded look. And Hatori would never forget how much his cousin would tremble and quietly whimper as they made their way back to Akito and his darkness.

The dragon shook his head as if to banish the memories. He climbed the stairs and entered Tohru's room. After what seemed an eternity to Yuki and Kyo, Hatori finally came back downstairs.

"Is Honda-san okay? When will she speak again?" Yuki quickly hurled the question at him.

"Yeah, when's she gonna get better?" Kyo chimed in.

Hatori held up a hand to silence them and slowly answered, "You were right about Honda-kun's condition, Yuki. She is suffering from mild shock, but I can't really be sure when she will start to talk again. She is both unable and choosing not to speak. So, in some way, it's up to her when she'll be able to speak again. For now, you should give her plenty of attention and keep her rested."

"Whaddaya mean she's unable to talk and also choosing not to?!" Kyo asked heatedly. His shoulders were tense and he looked as if he wanted to punch the doctor.

"It means," Hatori said calmly, "for now, she simply cannot speak even if she wanted to. But some people who undergo Honda-kun's current condition at least try get over their obstacle and talk, even though they can't. That usually leads to them talking again soon. But some people, like Honda-kun, don't even want to try. Either they are scared, or depressed, or maybe for some other reason. But like I said, for now, give her your full attention and do activities that she enjoys." Hatori, finished with his explanation, left the two stunned boys to their thoughts.

"What the hell," Kyo whispered.

"Honda-san…isn't…isn't trying to speak again? But, that's so unlike her," Yuki breathed. The cousins were utterly baffled; something had to be seriously wrong with Tohru if she didn't even attempt to talk. They knew how hard she tried to excel and do her best at whatever task was given to her. They both spun on their heels and raced upstairs.

They crashed into Tohru's room and landed in a heap on the floor. Kyo sprang to his feet and took Tohru, who had been sitting on her bed, by the shoulders.

"Why won't you talk, dammit?! You have to at least try! What is wrong with you? You, of all people can't be depressed!" Tohru's lower lip trembled and she shook her head. So she wasn't depressed. But how could she be scared? That freak from the woods was gone. "Okay, so you're scared then. Why?! That weirdo won't bother you anymore! I'll make sure of it!" Tohru gave Kyo a tiny smile, but then suddenly started crying.

"Honda-san," Yuki said soothingly as he sat down beside her, "It's okay. Don't be afraid." He turned to Kyo. "She's so terrified from last night that she doesn't feel like trying to talk. She needs time to recuperate." Yuki turned back to Tohru. "Is that right, Honda-san?" Tohru nodded her head and continued to cry. Yuki's heart felt like it was being painfully ripped apart. He _hated_ when she was sad, and it was a hundred times worse when he was the cause.

He grasped her hands. "Honda-san," he said, "there are no words I can say that will make this okay and there are no words that can describe how idiotic and useless I am. But I swear to you, you will get better. And Honda-san, like I said before, you are so important to me, and to Kyo." Yuki ignored Kyo's stuttered response and went on. "If anything ever happened to you, we wouldn't be able to live with ourselves." Yuki looked away; he didn't want her to see the tears forming in his eyes.

Kyo had a bright blush staining his face, but he willed himself to say, "Yeah. Don't go do something stupid or else _I'll _feel like the stupidest person on the face of this earth."

"But you already are," Yuki murmured.

"What was that, you damn rat?!" Kyo roared. Tohru smiled through her tears. They cared so deeply for her; she knew she would get better soon with both of them there to help her.

For the next few days, Tohru was kept from school and was watched carefully. Both Yuki and Kyo observed that she would be following one of them closely, especially Kyo. They would turn around and what do you know, there she'd be, looking at them through her soulful eyes. Tohru still wasn't speaking, but she still smiled and one day she almost had a breakthrough.

She and Yuki were eating lunch at the table when an idea struck the rat. He said casually, "Honda-san, the strawberries are growing in very well. But I'm thinking of ripping them out early and burning them."

Yuki struggled not to laugh; if he did Tohru would know his random statement was a trick. A trick that would, hopefully, allow her to speak again. Tohru gasped and gave a small shriek. She opened her mouth and formed words, but no sound came out. She looked disappointed, but Yuki knew this was a good sign. He had to give her some encouragement and positive reinforcement. All the books he had read on Tohru's ailment had said that this was the best way to help her.

"Honda-san! That's the first sound you've made in days! And now you're trying to speak again! That's wonderful! Keep trying, Honda-san. I know you'll do your best." Yuki threw on the praise, making Tohru blush.

"What happened?" Kyo entered the room. "Did you talk, Tohru?"

Yuki said excitedly, "No, but she made some noise!" Yuki then added threateningly to Kyo through gritted teeth, "Isn't that great? Honda-san's doing great, right?" If Kyo screwed this up, Tohru would lose hope. Kyo luckily caught on.

"Yeah, great," he mumbled. He wanted Tohru to talk _now._ He wanted to hear her cheery voice all the time, not some squeaks and small trills. Kyo suddenly remembered the reason he came to the kitchen. "Tohru," he said. "Meet me on the roof tonight, okay?" Tohru nodded her head.

………………………………………………………………………………

Kyo stared at the stars from his perch on the roof late that night. He heard Tohru scramble quickly off of the ladder and onto the shingles. She sat close to him and Kyo noticed she was nervous. He knew why. She hadn't been outside since the man had tried to take her away.

"Don't worry. Nothing's gonna happen to you. I promise." Kyo assured her. "Come with me. I have something to show you." He helped Tohru off the roof and led her deep into the woods, holding her hand the entire time. He gulped and felt sweat trickle down his forehead, even though it was chilly out. Kyo was taking Tohru to a special spot, his own sort of "secret base."

But that wasn't why he was a nervous wreck. No, the reason he was so tense was because of what he was going to tell her once they got there. Kyo thought that maybe, just maybe, she'd talk again if-

No, Kyo couldn't think about that until they got there, or else he'd flip out. Unfortunately, they arrived to his secret spot too soon.

"I used to come here a lot after that damn rat beat me at a fight, or if I just wanted to get away for awhile," Kyo muttered. They were atop a large hill that overlooked the entire forest. There was a perfect view of the nighttime sky, and Kyo pointed to its dark beauty. "Just watch," he told Tohru.

Dotting the sky by the thousands were bright, sparkling stars. The stars looked like diamonds laid against the deepest shade of soft velvet that wavered and glittered. Tohru watched, fascinated, as several flew through the sky in a brilliant streak all at once.

"Tohru," whispered Kyo gently, startling her out of her stargazing. He gulped loudly and took her small hands in his larger, rough ones. He gazed down at her. Tohru was again, entranced by the glow and beauty his eyes gave off. "Tohru, I, I, well…"

'Come on!" Kyo screamed in his head. 'Just tell her you love her, for God's sake!'

"I LOVE YOU!" he shouted loudly, scaring birds to come flying out of their perches up in the trees. Kyo, scared of Tohru's reaction, squeezed his eyes shut.

After a few seconds, he cracked one eye open to see her reaction. Would she be surprised, or happy? Or maybe, he thought with despair, she would be mortified. Who in their right mind who want someone like him to love them? Kyo felt sick dread fall like a heavy weight into the pit of his stomach. This was a colossal mistake. He was such an idiot! Why had he done this? Why had he-

Kyo shook himself out his mental mutilation when he saw Tohru looking at him with the _strangest _expression. It was one he had never in his entire life seen before. Let's see…he knew what anger, sadness, and hatred looked like. He had seen that his whole life thrown in his direction. Kyo had seen happiness, too, but not often. He had only seen true happiness from Shishou and Tohru directed at him. So, what else could she be feeling?

Kyo nearly staggered backwards when he cancelled out possible emotions and found one that could fit. It was love.

Love. Love? Love?!? No way, _she _couldn't feel love for _him._ Well, she had told him long ago that she loved the Cat. But that was before she had seen his true form. Maybe if he studied her features, he'd find out what she was feeling.

Her half-lidded eyes locked on his and had a dreamy twinkling in their depths. Her mouth was in a tiny, relaxed smile and she looked completely at peace. This was the happiest he had ever seen her.

Holy shit. It _was_ love.

Tohru tipped her head to one side and closed her eyes, but her smile grew wider. Tears streamed down her face as she whispered, "Kyo-kun…I'm so happy."

Kyo lifted a shaky hand to her cheek and wiped away a trickling tear. Kyo started to cry himself. Something inside him that had been closed and hidden away, some sort of ugly emotion, felt far away now. In fact, he felt rid of it. He felt something else, something else deep inside him, open. It spread its wings far; it broke free and it filled him. What was it? Another happy thing. But this time he felt it, not witnessed it. What was it? It was pure bliss.

**Yowzers. Kyo finally admits his feelings! I told ya there'd be romance! But there is still more to come; don't worry!**

**I'm going on vacation on Saturday and I'll be away for a week. So I'll try and upload a much as I can before I leave!**

**Bye for now,**

**Kiki ;P**


	5. Participating Lovebirds

They had been sitting there for what seemed hours. It probably _had_ been several hours. You didn't exactly keep track of time when you had just confessed your love to someone. Kyo still felt unbelievably happy, but now there were other things to consider.

Sure, it _looked _like Tohru loved him back. And she had said she was very, very happy. But Kyo _needed _to hear her say it. He needed her to say, "I love you, too." Maybe Tohru thought he was just saying that he loved her, just make her speak. Kyo sighed inwardly. It seemed awfully demeaning towards her if he thought she would doubt his passionate words.

Tohru didn't doubt Kyo's love as she stared at the night sky. But she was surprised, and yet at the same time, not surprised at all. 'Oh, Mom,' she thought. 'Kyo-kun loves me. It's strange, seeing as how he could love me. I'm plain, and I'm not that special. But he always smiles at me, and he can understand what I'm feeling. Kyo-kun takes my hand, and makes me feel like the most important girl in the world sometimes. I-' Tohru stopped her train of thought. She gasped. 'Does…does this mean…I love Kyo-kun back? Oh, Mom, please help!' Tohru closed her eyes tight, and let an old memory take over her thoughts.

She was about ten years old, and her mother was in the kitchen, and they were eating breakfast together. Tohru noticed her mother gazing longingly at the shrine of her deceased husband, leaving her food untouched. "Mom?" Tohru's voice sounded loud in the hushed room. "Mmm?" Kyoko responded absent-mindedly.

"How do you know when you're in love?" Tohru asked tentatively. Kyoko faced her daughter with a bright smile.

"Tohru, love is the most wonderful, the most beautiful feeling in the world. But sometimes, you can't exactly tell if you're in love. And," she added with a laugh, "When you _do _realize you've fallen in love, it slams hard into you, like this." Kyoko demonstrated by pounding her fist into the table, making the entire room shake. Kyoko's eyes softened.

"Love is something given to us Tohru. Like I said, the best thing in the world is love. There's family love, which is what you and I feel for each other. But, there's also the love you find in someone else outside of your family. When you begin to love that person, Tohru, you want give your whole being to them. You think about them constantly, you put all of their needs above yours, and you feel an indescribable, deep desire and passion for them. I felt that for your father, Katsuya." Kyoko glanced sadly at the shrine again. "And you want to spend the rest of your life with them," she finished, tears shimmering in her eyes.

Tohru snapped out of her memory when a mighty force slammed into her. The wind was knocked out of her and she gasped for air. "Tohru? What's wrong?" she heard Kyo ask worriedly, his face near hers.

Kyo. He was so understanding; so wonderful. Every fiber of her being vibrated in his presence. His bright hair shone in the moonlight, and his eyes were so mesmerizing. Tohru was hit with more blows, when she remembered something.

'_When you do realize you've fallen in love, it slams hard into you, like this.' Her mother said as she pounded the table. _

Tohru gasped loudly. She covered her mouth in shock with her hand and shook all over. The feeling in her stomach grew, and it traveled and spread throughout her body; her toes, to the tips of her fingers, her head, and her heart filled with it. It ached terribly, so terribly. But at the same time, the 'pain' felt glorious. Tohru felt like she could sprout wings and fly, or climb mountains and swim through the English Channel all at once. Her heart sang and throbbed with joy. A small grin formed on her lips, and stretched into a wide smile. She laughed with pure glee. Her happiness was practically radiating off of her, only confusing Kyo.

'What the hell?' he thought, completely at a loss. But then, she turned her head and gave him a soft, warm smile. Tohru wasn't laughing anymore, and her eyes were gentle and purely, beautifully happy. He suddenly was overtaken by the urge to kiss her; he thought he would die on the spot if he didn't. But what if, what if she didn't share his feelings? He knew he would surely die if Tohru rejected him. Kyo felt horrible hopelessness and dread fill him until-

Tohru brought her hands up and placed them on both sides of his face. Kyo gulped and felt a burning blush creep over his features. Tohru giggled and said, "Kyo-kun, I'm sorry for scaring you. But I had just been beaten senseless!"

Kyo was lost once again. "What the hell?" he said quietly. "Have you finally lost it?"

Tohru giggled again but answered soberly, her eyes soft again, "I was hit with love, Kyo-kun. For you. I love you, Kyo-kun. So much." Tohru squirmed, embarrassed, but happy.

Kyo just gaped at her, utterly stunned. "What-the-hell…" he whispered intelligently.

"That's an attractive look, Kyo-kun," Tohru teased. They were both on their knees, facing each other, and Kyo noticed how close she was. The desire to kiss her filled him again, and he took the opportunity without thinking. Tohru was saying something else, but was quieted when Kyo's head moved in swiftly to kiss her. He felt her kissing him back and let everything else do what it pleased.

His hands placed themselves on her hip and the other one cupped her face. He was only vaguely aware of a few things: her hair tickling his face, her hands as they held his shoulders and gripped the fabric of his shirt, and his burning desire to hold her tight against him.

One of Tohru's hands moved to Kyo's head and tangled in his hair. It kinda hurt, but he didn't mind. Kyo, at last, drew slightly away. His heart was thudding loudly in his chest and he felt that he would explode with joy. Tohru's eyes were shining and she was smiling so widely that there was barely any more room left on her blushing face. "Oh, Kyo-kun! You always make me so happy!" she squealed and clasped her hands together. Kyo simply just kissed her again.

They returned to the house near dawn. Shortly after a few more kissing 'experiments' (Tohru had stressed that kissing was an art that was important and very special, so they had stayed there 'practicing.' Kyo couldn't tell if she was serious or just trying to kiss him countless more times, but he didn't care.) they made their journey through the woods back to Shigure's house. They tried tiptoeing in through the back door, but they were caught.

"Where the hell did you take Honda-san?!" Yuki nearly bellowed. "You stupid cat, do you know how worried I was?! I know you well enough that you would lose her out there. Honda-san," Yuki turned to Tohru and said with concern, "Are you okay? Kyo wasn't being an idiot, was he?"

"Why, you!" Kyo shouted and launched himself at Yuki. Yuki dodged, but Kyo didn't give up so easily. He grabbed Yuki's collar and hissed angrily in his face, "At least I helped her talk again, dumbass."

Yuki's deep eyes widened and swatted away Kyo's hands. He walked up to Tohru and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Honda-san?" he questioned, "Are you speaking again?"

Tohru smiled and answered, "Yes, Yuki-kun! Thank you for all of your help!" Yuki's eyes shone. He trembled slightly and laid his head on her shoulder.

"I knew you could do it, Honda-san," he breathed, his voice quivering.

"Aw, give her some space, she-man," Kyo grumbled. Yuki ignored him and looked into Tohru's eyes, making her gasp.

"Yuki-kun! Are you alright?! Y-you're crying!" It was true. The tears that ran like rivers down his face somehow made him even more beautiful. Thank goodness his crazy fans weren't here.

"I-I'm okay, Honda-san," Yuki said as he wiped his sleeve across his eyes. "I'm just so happy that you're well again." He gave her one of his rare genuine smiles. "Oh, Honda-san," Yuki stated, his face taking on a more serious expression, "this means you're ready to go back to school again. But you can't go today since that stupid cat kept you out all night. You must be exhausted." Kyo quietly simmered in the corner after this comment.

"Oh no! I can't possibly miss any more school!" Tohru insisted. "Don't worry, Yuki-kun! I think I can make it through the day!" Tohru's face changed from reassuring to determined. She pumped a fist in the air and cried, "I have to keep my promise to Mother!" And with that, she dashed upstairs to change into her school uniform.

Yuki sighed heavily and leaned against the wall. "So," Yuki said, glancing at Kyo from the corner of his eye, "did you tell her? About your feelings?"

Kyo went rigid and his skin changed from a flushed color to an ashen tinge. "I'm not stupid," Yuki said quietly, closing his eyes. He slipped of out the kitchen like a shadow.

Yuki trudged through the halls at school. He was upset; he did love Tohru. But it was obvious she didn't love him back. She loved Kyo. Sure, she loved Yuki in a brother-sister way perhaps, but that wasn't the same. But the strange thing was, he didn't feel as sad as he thought he would be. 'Maybe, I've been having feelings for…someone else?' the thought shocked him. How could he begin to like another person without knowing it?

"Yuki-kun!" Makoto Takei popped out of nowhere.

"Oh…hello, Takei-san," Yuki greeted him groggily.

"So, Yuki-kun, when will you arrive this evening?" Takei asked excitedly.

"Uh…huh?" Yuki said. He didn't think he could take more confusion.

"Yuki-kun! Don't tell me you've forgotten! I told Manabe-san to tell you about the party tonight!"

"You…trusted…Kakeru? To tell me something important?" Yuki asked.

"Well, er, this is embarrassing, Yuki-kun…hmm, I thought Manabe-san would surely relay the message to you," Takei sweated and readjusted his glasses. "Well, anyway, I've been spending these last few weeks putting together a big bash in your honor!"

"Really? Uh…why?" Yuki asked, surprised.

"Because!" Mokoto scoffed, as if he were speaking to a young child, "I want to congratulate you on your excellent work at being the new student body president! You have clearly exceeded me in your duties, for you are a true prince who takes your work seriously! You, Yuki-kun, with your armor shining in the sun-"

Yuki, at this point, started tuning Mokoto out. He hated when Takei got all emotional and repeatedly told him he was like 'royalty.' Now Takei was leaving him.

"Oh, Yuki-kun!" Takei shouted over his shoulder as he walked away, "Don't forget to bring a date! It's a requirement! Oh! And ask Manabe-san where the party will be located, I would tell you but I'm far too busy!" And with that, Mokoto rushed off to do whatever it was that he had to do.

Yuki sighed. The party was to be held this evening at seven across town at an elegant restaurant, called Sono Pinku Sakura. (The Pink Cherry Blossom.) It seemed like it would be fun. There would be dining, dancing, and later Mokoto would give a speech. The only problem was, Yuki didn't have a date. He knew that of course, there'd be many willing participants to accompany him as his date, but he wanted that person to be special to him. He considered taking Tohru, but no, it just wouldn't work. He sighed again and entered the empty student council room to think. Except it wasn't empty. Machi was sitting at the desk, paging through a photo album.

Yuki's heart fluttered at the sight of her. She turned around in her chair, and uttered a small, "Hello."

"Um, hi," Yuki blushed slightly. He walked over at the desk to see the photo that Machi was staring intently at. However, as soon as he came near her, she quickly shut the album.

"Can I see what you were looking at?" Yuki asked. Machi stared blankly up at him, but he could faintly see a blush creeping into her cheeks. Yuki took the nearest chair, sat in it, and scooted close to the desk. "Uh, Machi," Yuki said without thinking, "There's this party tonight Takei-san is throwing for me at Sono Pinku Sakura, and everyone needs to have a date to attend. I don't h-have one," here Yuki cleared his throat and ended quickly,"andsoIwaswonderingifyouwouldbemydate."

Machi took on a slightly astonished expression, as if being asked out on a date was something she thought she would never experience. Yuki waited for her answer patiently, but on closer inspection, Machi could see he was squirming a little in his chair. She smiled at him. Yuki felt he could barely breathe. Her smile was so, so, sad, but at the same time the sorrow made the smile enchanting; in a way, bewitching, even.

"I'd love to go," she told him.

"O-ok, I'll pick you up at 6:30 then," Yuki smiled back at her, putting every ounce of charm and happiness in it. Machi stood and walked to the door. But before she left, she gave Yuki another small smile, and again the deep sadness in it shocked him. After she left, Yuki glanced at the closed photo album still sitting on the desk. Machi had apparently book marked the page that she had been concentrating on. He opened it slowly, cautiously. Inside, tucked away neatly under lamination, was the red leaf he had given her as a souvenir from their class trip.

………………………………………………………………………………

By the time Yuki and Machi arrived at Sono Pinku Sakura, the party was already in full swing. Takei bounded over to them and shouted above the loud music, "Yuki-kun! I'm very glad you're here! You and your lady friend can sit anywhere! I'll make sure a waiter serves you straightaway!" Takei then disappeared into the crowd.

Machi was watching the live band play, giving Yuki a chance to study her. She was wearing a simple, knee-length black dress, but it suited her. The thin, frilly spaghetti straps showed off her bare shoulders, and for once she wore her hair completely down. Yuki himself was wearing dress shirt complete with a maroon tie and black pants.

Machi shouted clearly, and yet somehow still quietly above the noise, "I see a table over there." Yuki followed her and they sat in the cushy booth.

"You look beautiful, Machi," Yuki complimented, blushing. Machi was taken aback, but responded with a shy, "Thank you. You're very handsome, too."

The band onstage switched from a lively tune to a slow dance. "Ok, guys! Now's the time to pair up with that special young lady! Don't be shy, ask her to dance!" the lead singer said into the microphone.

Yuki took Machi's hand and asked formally, "Kuragi-san, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" He gave an exaggerated bow and held out his arm. Machi giggled and took his arm. Yuki led her out to the dance floor and placed his hands on hers hips, while hers went to his shoulders. "Machi," Yuki said barely above a whisper, "Kakeru told me, you know, about how you're related to him…and about your family matters."

Machi, at that, started to cry. Yuki was startled; like Kyo, he was never good with tears. Her head dipped low, and she murmured so softly that Yuki had to strain to hear, "Even though…Kakeru's mother said…that I should be the heir to the money, my mom still feels like my dad will give it to them. And so," she sniffled, "My mother won't let it go. She's always pushing me. 'Be good Machi. Visit your father more often. Why can't you get better grades? Do you think your father wants a stupid child to get his fortune?' She's playing me for money. I'm just a scheme to get to get the prize, so I guess she doesn't really love me." More tears fell from her face.

Yuki lifted her chin to look at him. "I wanted to tell you…that I didn't have an easy childhood either. It's a little similar to yours. My parents sold me, abandoned me for money. I desperately needed love in my dark past, but they didn't give it to me. And, just like you, I'm still haunted by it today. But," Yuki's eyes were shining with tears, but he smiled down at her. "Somehow, it feels, it feels that we can relate. And that," he paused and took a deep breath, "Also makes me think that I can fall in love with you one day."

Machi gasped, but let a wide smile spread across her face. This time, her smile held no trace of sadness. It was held even more beauty with joy in it. Yuki kissed her.

At that moment, Mokoto Takei was just finishing his speech. "Okay, ladies and gentlemen, let's find our beloved President Yuki-san to give him a proper congratulations!"

A spotlight shone on the floor, and it traveled across the room until it found Yuki. As the spotlight shone on him, a loud gasp could be heard arising from the entire restaurant. For there, standing in the pool of light was President Yuki, passionately kissing Machi Kuragi.

**Hey, would you believe if I said I wrote this chapter before the 16th volume of Fruits Basket came out? Well, it's true! ****It was strange reading about Machi's difficulties with her mom. I was thinking the whole time, "Oh my God, no one (except Theresa) will believe that I hadn't read this before I wrote my story!!" **

**Well, you believe me, don't you? Ask Theresa. She'll back me up. And you may be wondering, "Who in the world is Theresa?!"**

**Well, don't be lazy! She's in my profile! **

**P.S. I keep noticing that each chapter sounds like this story's ending. Well, it's not over yet! It's far from it! So chill out, grab some snacks (and maybe a soda) and continue reading!**


	6. Who says?

Kureno sighed. He didn't like times like these; rare times when Akito sent him away. It gave Kureno time to mull things over. Now, as he sat in his small room, his head was abuzz with new thoughts. Things he had never thought before. Ideas that he shouldn't be thinking. Ideas that _frightened _him. He sighed again and gave in. Kureno began to pick through the muddled mess that was his brain.

Kureno decided to be blunt with himself: Akito's darkness was eating away at the rooster. The effects were noticeable: Kureno had bags under his eyes, his permanent frown had deepened, his usually stiff upright gait had become sluggish and drooping, and he sighed frequently. Akito was his whole life, but now Kureno felt as if he were drifting away from the family head, and it scared him. He had never been able to function without Akito telling him what to do. And it wasn't like Kureno could talk to anyone about this gnawing problem. He barely knew any of the other Juunishi.

When had Akito begun to distance Kureno from the others? His childhood? But no, that couldn't be true, Kureno thought with misplaced anger rising in him. He had had no childhood. It had been all Akito every minute of every day. Kureno felt rage boiling deep within him. He couldn't go outside, he couldn't play with the other children. No, he had to stay forever in the dark. He had to endure Akito's tantrums and his grim outlook on life.

When Kureno was a child, he had felt an extremely strong connection with the small family head. But he had also been afraid. So deeply afraid. Every time Akito had finally dismissed Kureno, the brown-haired boy would close himself up in his room and sob. His whole body would shake and his mind would play Akito's words over and over again like some sort of morbid movie. And yet, Kureno remembered, he would ache to be with Akito. He would want so _terribly _to throw open Akito's door and hold him.

"_Akito," I whispered one day. "Why can't I go and play with the other members of the Zodiac? Why do Yuki-kun and I always have to be inside with you? None of the other children have to be shut in here." _Kureno thrust himself out of the memory. It always pained him to remember it. He didn't know it then, after all he was only about eleven or twelve, but asking something like that meant danger.

"_Why?" Akito repeated. "Because," he said maliciously as he took my chin in his cold hand. "You and Yuki are better than the rest of them. I know you two will stay loyal to me. You're mine. MINE! MINE! MINE!!" he screamed in my face. " YOU'LL ALWAYS BE WITH ME! YOU'RE USELESS WITHOUT ME! IF YOU TRY TO LEAVE ME, I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF! YOU'RE MINE! YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MINE__**!!"**__ Akito laughed manically as his eyes sparked with a crazy light. _

"_Akito-san!" Shigure said as he burst into the room. He swiftly crossed the room, avoiding my stare. He then scooped Akito up into his arms and left me alone to cry once again. _

Kureno jerked awake, cold sweat running down his face. He must have fallen asleep and dreamed the rest of the memory. He put his head in his hands. 'At least he didn't hurt me like the others…' Kureno thought. 'The others…'

That's right. Akito had hurt members of his own family, Kureno remembered. Hatori…Kisa…Rin…Momiji…even that Tohru Honda girl…and now Haru had a nasty bruise.

'He says he loves us,' Kureno thought with mounting anger, 'But then he pushes Rin out a window. Or practically blinds Hatori. Or hits Kisa so hard it takes her weeks to finally heal. He hurt a defenseless, little twelve-year-old girl!' Kureno felt protectiveness towards the cousins he hardly knew. And what of Arisa Uotani? Kureno had felt truly happy when he was around her for the first time in his life. And now he would probably near see her again. And what of his childhood? He could never get those years back. All of these thoughts; they were wrong, so wrong. But even though Kureno was frightened of them, he didn't try to resist them.

"Kureno-san?" a maid said through his door. "Akito-sama wants you."

"Tell him I don't feel very well," Kureno lied.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh, Tohru! I was so worried about you!" Momiji announced at school the next day. "Ha'ri said you wouldn't speak!" the short boy then added more softly, "He also told us about the night in the woods. If anything happened to you, Tohru," he said with a sad smile, "I don't know what I'd do."

"Momiji-kun was worried about me? I'm sorry I made you worry, but I'm so happy someone was thinking of me!" Tohru said cheerily.

"Ja, uh-huh! When Kisa heard what happened, do you, do you know what she said?" Momiji exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

When Tohru shook her head, he answered, "She looked upset at first, but then she got all determined!" Momiji imitated an exaggerated serious expression. "And then she said she would come to visit you as soon as possible! I think she might be going over to Shii-chan's today, actually!" he finished, laying a ponderous finger on his chin.

"Kisa-san?! Coming to visit?!" Tohru yelped, and then suddenly sobered. She clasped her hands together to her heart and said, "All of you are…such good, kind, warm people." Tears formed in her eyes and she sniffed.

"Tohru, don't cry," Momiji said with a playful smile, "People who care about each other always worry when something happens to them."

Tohru glanced around her quickly to make sure no one was in the hall, and deciding it was safe, grabbed Momiji into a big bear hug. A cloud of yellow smoke filled the air. It soon cleared, revealing a smiling teenage girl sitting in the hallway holding a furry yellow rabbit.

"It seems I'm being left out," a stoic Hatsuharu said from behind them.

"Hatsuharu-san! I haven't seen you in awhile! How are you and Rin-san?" Tohru exclaimed as she turned around on her knees to greet the boy. Tohru's face then suddenly contorted into a terror-stricken expression. 'Oh, no!' she thought with horror. 'Now Hatsuharu-san knows I was spying on him and Rin-san! Oooh, I'm such an idiot! Why can't I ever think before I speak?!'

Haru didn't seem to notice Tohru's panic, and if he did, he wasn't showing it. "She's doing good," he said dryly. The small rabbit still in Tohru's lap changed back into Momiji. Tohru yelped and spun away while Haru collected Momiji's clothes.

"Thanks, Haru!" Momiji told his cousin after he was fully dressed again. "Ah, Tohru! You can look now!" he said to the blushing girl who was still in a crouching position. Momiji helped her to her feet when they noticed a band of girls making a beeline straight for them.

There were, on further inspection, several boys in the group as well. One of them strode up to Haru, a big smirk on his face. "Hiya, Haryu. Nice day, huh?" Haru's eye gave a slight twitch at the mispronunciation of his name.

"So," the boy said drawing out the word, causing the group behind him to giggle. "The whole school's been talking about Yuki and his little masquerade last night. You know anything about it?"

When Haru shook his head, the boy glanced in Tohru and Momiji's direction. "Did you guys hear about it?" When they shook their heads no, the boy laughed.

"Then your family really is weird _and_ stupid! First," the boy chortled and began to count on his fingers. "We have Crazy Orange Top-maniac-anger-management-guy to transfer to this school, and then we get gender-confused-dork over here," he gestured to Momiji, "and to seal the deal with them, we get _you, _Mr.-I'm-So-Stupid-That-I-Think-Black-and-White-is-My-Natural-Hair-Color. And now," the teenager gasped from his laughter, "We have our princely Sohma-kun practically make out with some weirdo depressed freak from the student council. At his party!"

The band of teenagers erupted in laughter and their spokesman was bowing to them and making a great show of saying, "Thank you, thank you very much."

Momiji and Tohru both had tears in their eyes; neither could believe how this one kid had insulted the Sohma family. Tohru's heart ached especially for Kyo.

"You," Haru said quietly, suddenly. His snow-white hair was covering his eyes, but nothing was hiding the grotesque scowl that quivered with rage.

'Black Hatsuharu-san,' Tohru thought fearfully.

Haru stepped up to the boy and grabbed him roughly by the collar. "You…think you can just waltz up to me and say that to my face, you jackass?" Haru revealed his face; it was twisted with an unnatural savage expression; his manic smile twitched with fury, and the pupils of his eyes were microscopic.

"WELL, DO YOU?! YOU JUST TRASHED MY FAMILY, YOU FRICKIN' BASTARD! YOU THINK YOU CAN MARCH YOUR PRETTY-BOY ASS UP TO ME AND ACT ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY?!?" Haru then lifted the boy over his head and laughed as if he were a deranged madman. The throng of teenagers screamed and scattered, and the boy above Haru's head was begging pitifully for mercy. "NOT SO TOUGH NOW, ARE YOU, BIGSHOT?!" Haru roared. He was just about to toss his victim into Kingdom Come when Kyo rounded the corner.

"Hey, you stupid cow! Let the guy go! Now!" he commanded.

"WHAT?!" Haru screeched. "OH, SO I GUESS IT'S NOT RIGHT FOR ME TO PROTECT MY OWN FAMILY'S DIGNITY, HUH? IT'S NOT RIGHT FOR ME TO STICK UP FOR YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC ASS!"

"OK, THAT'S IT, YOU DAMN PUNK! IT'S ON NOW!" Kyo shouted back and held his fists up in front of him. Haru dropped the boy, who fell heavily on the ground and ran away screaming.

"C'MON YOU COWARD! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" Haru beckoned as the crazy light in his eyes brightened. Kyo lunged at Haru, but before he could attack his target, a clipboard connected with his face.

"Fighting again, eh?" Mayuko sighed and brought down the hand that was holding the clipboard.

"Why, you! Damn teacher!" Kyo yelled as he rubbed his sore face.

"Hey, don't you forget that I still have that hair dye in my desk! We can change that orange to a nice, shiny black any time you want!" Mayuko called over her shoulder as she dragged a now White Haru to the office.

"Wow, that was scary!" Momiji exclaimed. A bell rang, indicating class was about to start. "Oh, I better get to class! Bye, Tohru! Bye, Kyo!" Momiji said as he dashed off.

"Good-bye, Momiji-kun! Study hard!" Tohru called back. "Kyo-kun, are you okay? You have a bruise on your forehead." Tohru knelt beside him and placed her hand where, sure enough, a nice bruise was forming. Kyo quickly took her hand off of his forehead and kissed her.

"I'm fine," he said, allowing a stupid grin to spread across his face. Tohru giggled and a bright blush stained her cheeks. "I-I-I have t-to go to c-class," she stuttered.

"No you don't," Kyo whispered and kissed her tenderly. Tohru gave up and kissed him back. After awhile, Kyo felt himself in dire need of air. Part of him wanted to pull away and gasp for breath, but the other part of him wanted to continue kissing Tohru. After all, she was the reason he couldn't pull away. She was practically glued to his lips, and was putting her whole self into the kiss. Kyo finally felt his lungs bursting, and he gently shoved her away. He sucked in deep breaths, letting the oxygen fill his lungs.

"Ahh! I-I'm sorry, Kyo-kun! I didn't know you needed air! I-I should have realized, I-" Tohru stopped when she saw Kyo looking at her. It was such…such a loving gaze. His face was flushed, his flashing eyes were soft, and he had on a heart melting little half-smile. Tohru felt herself blushing all over again.

"Oh, K-Kyo-kun, y-you're so handsome," she giggled. Kyo took her delicate hands and helped her to her feet. He brushed his fingers lightly over her cheek, and smiled warmly down at her.

"Do you…do you know how much you've done for me?" he asked softly, and the smallest trace of a tear ran down his face.

"Ah, um…that is…" Tohru was at a loss for words.

"Don't even try to deny it," he breathed against her ear. "You make me feel like I'm a real human being, not the monster everyone says I am," his words shocked her as they tickled her ear. Tohru pulled back out of his grasp.

"How could you call yourself a monster?" she demanded, almost sounding harsh. "I-I know this sounds cruel and selfish, _but_ _right now I don't care. _I think it's ridiculous, mean, and, and, just plain STUPID that your own family makes you out to be a monster! Just because of what you turn into doesn't mean you aren't human! You bleed, right?! You can talk, walk, think complete thoughts, and love, right?! You still have your amazing personality, right?!?"

Tohru was becoming hysterical now and she was on the verge of tears. She held them back, though, and held herself with determination and stated, her voice unwavering, "You're so wonderful, Kyo-kun. Never doubt it. I love you so much. You are everything to me and you've never, ever been a monster. A person should be judged by their own unique personality, not by what they look like. And based on your personality Kyo-kun," Tohru smiled warmly, "I would say that you are the farthest thing from a monster."

Tohru quickly glanced at Kyo, and was confused when she saw him turned around, not facing her. His shoulders shook violently. "Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked worriedly. She stepped around him and stopped dead. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Kyo had his head down, hands clasped to his face and…he was weeping. His sobs were so quiet, though, that Tohru could only hear his strained inhaling and exhaling.

"Kyo-kun! Please, I'm sorry if I made you upset, but, but, I c-can't take back what I said! Please, don't cry," she begged. She was so unused to this, this being assertive. First, she had just deeply insulted most of the Sohma family, namely Akito. And then she told Kyo she wouldn't take back what she said, even though it looked like it hurt him! Tohru was so confused, but, but-

'I really feel that way. It's so strong, Mother. The feeling of disgust that people would treat Kyo-kun this way is so powerful that I can't deny it. But I still can't believe I just called his family stupid!' Tohru's head was abuzz with thoughts. She gave a small gasp when Kyo's hands enclosed around hers. His eyes were watery, but he had stopped crying.

"I-I love you, so much. You've done everything that I, I thought no one c-could ever do. T-there are no words, there are no words to tell you what you've done for me. T-there aren't any words that c-can say how much I love you. Thank you. Thank you," Kyo let his head drop once again and kept repeating 'Thank you.'

Tohru put a finger under his chin and lifted his head to look at her. "H-how can I be with someone like you? How can I feel this way?" he whispered, barely audible as his tearful eyes bored into hers. "I feel like…the most important person on Earth. I don't feel like a monster. I-you, you…you've set me free."

The words absorbed into Tohru and seemed to embed themselves in her mind. They held so much meaning that Tohru started to cry herself.

Kyo _had _to hold her. He didn't care if he changed into a cat. He _needed _to feel her against him _now. _He grabbed her shoulders and thrust her into a desperate hug. He held her tightly, his arms wrapped securely around her, savoring the few seconds he had that he could hold this extraordinary person against his strong frame. A large breath of wind filled the air and Kyo, now in his cat form, lay in a huddled heap on Tohru's lap. She stroked the crying cat until he hopped onto her shoulder. He purred into her ear and rubbed his head against her neck.

"My, my, my," an icy voice cut through the air like a freezing blade. "Isn't this a perfect picture. Two monsters in love." Tohru glanced up sharply at the dreaded, familiar voice to see Akito standing at the end of the hallway.

**Uh-oh! The notorious Akito has finally arrived! What will he do? The suspense is killing me! (Actually, no, it's not...I already know what happens:P) **

**Anyway, thank you animelover0001 for giving me my first-ever review! It made me so happy I nearly cried!**

**Thats a hint to the rest of you nice people who are reading this: please give me a review because it really makes my day!**


	7. Say What?

Part 7

"A-Akito-san," Tohru whimpered. As if on cue, Akito strode down the hall toward the huddling girl as soon as she whispered his name.

"Are you happy now, monster? Killing your own mother, and then forgetting your place and falling in love…how disgraceful," Akito chuckled and shook his head. He was only a few feet away from Tohru; now Kyo leapt from his perch on her shoulder and changed back into human form. He quickly tugged on his pants and spat, "What do you want, bastard?"

Akito's eyes shone with rage but he only grinned sickeningly. Tohru felt her stomach churn as everything around them became deathly silent. The silence was so _loud;_ she couldn't even hear her own breathing. The only sign that the Earth continued to turn were the leaves floating gently in their descent to the ground outside the window.

"Is…that any way to talk to your master?" Akito struggled to keep his casual façade in place, but was failing miserably. His left eye twitched from the effort and his trembling smile contorted into an angry scowl. He stepped forward and placed a ghostly pale hand on Kyo's cheek. "Do you…dare speak to me that way?!" Akito drew back the hand at lightning speed, as if he had touched a searing hot stove. His hand curled into a fist, and Tohru watched in horror as it sailed through the air to connect with Kyo's face.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru wailed and tried to look away, but her eyes would not tear away from Akito's fist that seemed to move in slow motion but sped up the closer it got to Kyo's cheek.

Akito stared in shock. His fist was mere centimeters from the Cat's face. He could have easily given the monster a bloody nose or a bruised eye, but Kyo's hand was in the way. He had blocked Akito's punch. Kyo roughly shoved Akito back against the nearest window. He glowered over the frail Head. "What do you want, bastard?" Kyo repeated menacingly. That did it.

"RARGGHHHH!" Akito roared and slapped Kyo so fast his hand was a wisp of a blur. He stomped past him, spun around to face Kyo again, and grabbed his shoulder. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! DO YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME?! NONE OF YOU ARE BETTER THAN ME!! ESPECIALLY YOU! YOU'RE A MONSTER! A MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER!!" Akito shouted and shook Kyo's shoulder violently.

"Stop it!" Tohru's timid voice temporarily interrupted Akito's tantrum. She stood, her face blotchy red with tears, but she held herself defiantly, as if even the strongest hurricane could not knock her down. "Stop hurting Kyo-kun!" Her facial expression could almost pass for anger.

Akito lost his grip on Kyo's shoulder and stalked over to the girl. "YOU!" Tohru felt her arm nearly yanked out of its socket. "YOU, YOU YOU!! YOU DID THIS! YOU MADE HIM THINK HE WAS IMPORTANT! YOU MADE THEM ALL HATE ME! THEY DON'T LOOK AT ME! I HATE YOU! I'M ALL ALONE NOW! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!!" Akito wrenched and jerked Tohru's arm again and again until her sleeve tore. Tohru cried out in pain as she felt something rip in her arm that was being so brutally abused.

Suddenly, Kyo flew out of nowhere. He tackled Akito and pinned him savagely to the ground. But before he could say anything, Akito squirmed free, slapped him again and grabbed Tohru wildly by her collar. He was about to do something to her, Tohru would never know, but it seemed he was about to claw at her face. But someone came to the rescue before that could happen.

"Akito! Leave them alone!" Kureno stood, panting, at the end of the hall. He rushed toward them and loosened Akito's claw-like fingers from their grip on Tohru's collar. Kureno tried to coax Akito to come with him, but the Head would not oblige. He collapsed to the ground in a sitting position, his arms tightly encircling his knees. His eyes were large and quivering with fear, like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Akito started to cry.

"A-Akito-san?" Tohru knelt beside him and laid her hand on his small back, as if nothing had happened. Kyo and Kureno stared at her in shock.

"Y-you, I-I hate…you…" Akito whispered in a tiny voice and suddenly clung to her, sobbing. Tohru held Akito and patted his head softly, comforting him.

………………………………………………………………………………

"You should wear this sling for about two weeks. Akito only sprained some muscle tissue, but you can't be too careful," Hatori said as he adjusted the sling on Tohru's arm.

"Thank goodness. I thought my arm had been seriously injured!" Tohru exclaimed with a sunny smile. "Ah, but how is Kyo-kun? And is Akito-san alright as well?" she asked worriedly.

Hatori gave her a small smile. "Don't worry, Honda-kun. Kyo only has a slight bruise on his cheek, nothing to fret over. Akito was just experiencing some severe stress, but with some rest and medicine he'll soon recover."

"Oh, good," Tohru breathed a sigh of relief.

'What is with this girl? Akito has hurt her and others before her very eyes, and yet she _worries _about him?' Hatori wondered, confused.

"Oh, Hatori-san! Would you like some dinner before you go?" Tohru asked, oblivious to the doctor's zoning out.

"Ah…er, no, Honda-kun. Thank you for the offer, but you should rest your arm for the first few days. After that, you can go back to cooking. But for now, Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo will just have to live with take out."

"Ahh! Ha'ri! Can't she cook just a little bit? I don't think I'll be able to go on without my flower's delicious home cooked meals!" Shigure sulked in the corner. Hatori sighed and ignored his now weeping cousin.

"I-Is it okay to see Onee-chan, now?" Kisa asked though a small crack in the sliding door.

"Yeah, yeah! We wanna see Tohru!" Momiji chimed in. Hatori opened the door so the two could enter. Momiji was at Tohru's side instantly, chattering about how worried he was. Kisa sat on Tohru's other side, holding a small bundle of wildflowers.

"I'm fine! It only hurts a little bit Momiji-kun!" Tohru assured the Rabbit and turned to Kisa.

"Ah! Kisa-san! Momiji-kun told me you were coming over today! Who are the pretty flowers for?" Kisa shyly handed the flowers to her, making Tohru blush. "Oh, for me? Oh, Kisa-san, you didn't have to go through the trouble of picking flowers for me! Thank you so much!"

Kisa smiled at her friend. "Well," she said softly, "When I heard you weren't speaking, it reminded me of the time when I didn't want to talk and how much you helped me. I wanted to return the favor. You made me feel so much better about myself." Now it was Kisa's turn to blush.

"I LOVE YOU!" Tohru launched herself at the Tiger and smothered her in a big bear hug.

"Tohru, Tohru! Do you love me, too?" Momiji asked, a playful pout on his face.

"Of course!" Tohru tugged Momiji into the hug, causing him to transform.

"Yay! Tohru has hugged me twice today!" Momiji announced gleefully.

"Ah, wouldn't it be nice," Shigure whispered to Hatori in the corner, "If she could hug us as well?" A tiny glimmer flashed in his eyes.

"Ow, ow, ow! Ohh, Ha'ri! You're so mean!" Shigure whined and rubbed his sore head where Hatori had smacked him with his doctor's bag.

'Idiot,' Hatori thought with disgust.

"Ah, um, is everything okay over there?" Tohru questioned.

"Nothing to worry about, Tohru-kun! Ha'ri was just being his regular cold self!" Shigure answered whimsically. He whimpered when Hatori knocked him over the head again.

"Why do I bother with you?" Hatori muttered and gave another sigh. He turned to Tohru. "Honda-kun, I'm leaving now but you know my cell phone number if you need anything. Don't hesitate to call me if something comes up."

"Ooooo," Shigure teased as he followed his friend out of the room, "Are you anxious to see Tohru-kun again, Ha'ri? I knew it! I knew it! Ha'ri has a crush on Tohru-kun!" There was a muffled thump in the next room, and Momiji hopped over to the door to see what was the commotion.

"What happened, Momiji-kun?" Tohru asked.

"Oh, it's nothing! Ha'ri just hit Shii-chan over the head again for being silly!" Momiji laughed and Tohru giggled nervously along with him.

………………………………………………………………………………

"No, no, no, NO!!" Motoko, Minami, and Mio wailed as if a sharp dagger had stabbed them. Although, if you asked them how they felt, they would probably reply, "It feels as though a cruel, cold blade has been plunged into the depths of our hearts! Our hearts that"- (sob) –"pulse with the greatest love for our dear, cherished Yuki!"

The entire Prince Yuki Fan Club had been informed of the disturbance at Takei's party, and none were taking it well.

"Why, why, why?!" Motoko cried. "How did we not see it? How did we not see that student council girl make a move on him?"

"We were too busy watching that witch, Tohru Honda!" Minami sobbed.

"Ahh! But you're forgetting Minami-senpai!" Mio whined. "We interrogated President Takei about who was going to be on the student council this year! We knew there was a girl, but we only focused on that she-demon Kimi! We thought that she was the threat!" All three girls broke down into a sobbing huddle in the middle of the school hallway.

"Oh, we were such idiots! We watched the wrong girl! W-we failed our Prince Yuki!!" Motoko bawled.

"Um…are you girls alright down there?" The trio looked up at the familiar voice. It was YUKI!!

"S-Sohma-kun!" Mio sprang up into the air. "H-how are y-you, Sohma-kun?" Mio's eyes sparkled as they gazed upon Yuki and his shining glory and beauty. The other two girls, on the other hand, couldn't believe what they were seeing. They stood shakily, but did not look at Yuki. Instead, their eyes traveled to his hand, his gloriously clean and pale hand, and rested on the hand that was snuggled securely in his. The two pairs of eyes moved to the arm that was attached to the hand, then followed the arm up to its owner. They both cried out in agony when they saw that it was Machi holding their dear Yuki's beloved hand.

"I'm very well, thank you, Mio-san," Yuki responded kindly, a dazzling smile lighting up his features. Mio sank to her knees. The great Sohma-kun had called _her _by _her_ first name! Mio let out an infatuated sigh. Yuki looked utterly bewildered at Mio's behavior, but was even more puzzled by the two weeping girls standing in front of him.

………………………………………………………………………………

"Ah, jeez, Kisa! Do we _really _to visit that stupid woman?" Hiro complained. "You've already gone to see her once! You don't need to go again and drag me along!"

"B-but Hiro-chan, I want to see Onee-chan again! And, and, I think she wanted to see you," Kisa answered bashfully.

"Oh, fine, I suppose we could stay a little while. But if she tries to hug me, we're leaving!" Hiro grumbled. Kisa grinned and towed him behind her all the way to Shigure's house.

Shigure's house already had three visitors once Kisa and Hiro arrived. "AH! I'M SO TERRIBLY SORRY! BY COMING HERE TO SEE YOU, TOHRU-KUN, I HAVE PROBABLY CAUSED YOU MORE PAIN! I'M AN AWFUL PERSON! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I APOLOGIZE! I APOLOGIZE TO THE ENTIRE WORLD FOR BEING SO CRUUUUUUUUUUEL!!" Ritsu screeched from inside the house.

'Why did I come here?!' Hiro thought with mounting dread as they neared Tohru's room. Kagura opened Tohru's door and saw her cousins standing in the hallway.

"Kisa-chan! Hiro-chan! Hello! Come in! Come in! Tohru-kun will be so glad to see you! Oh, Momiji-chan and Rit-chan are already here!" Kagura ushered the two inside.

"Kisa-san! You're back!" Tohru said happily from the bed. She noticed Hiro glowering in the corner. "H-Hiro-san! Y-you came to see me? I-I'm so happy! Oh, thank you, Hiro-san!" Tohru gushed.

"What, is it some big feat for me to come visit you? Do you think I'm incapable of doing such a thing?" Hiro shot at her. "Or, do you think I'm the shallow kind of person that ignores people who don't feel well? Are you really the type of person to have such patronizing thoughts of others? Do you look down on me?"

"Hiro-chan!" Kisa admonished.

"Ah…um," Tohru was overwhelmed at the sudden accusation.

"Hiro-chan, you really shouldn't talk to Tohru-kun like that. She would never think such things about you!" Kagura chimed in.

"Aw, what do I care? She's just a stupid woman!" Hiro barked and stared at anything but Kisa.

Momiji bounded into the room. "Oh, Hiro, I heard you from Kyo's room! Don't be so mean to Tohru!" he chided. Hiro was about throw back his usual string of insults and accusations, but Tohru cut him off.

"Oh, Hiro-san, thank you so much!"

"Huh?! What are you talking about?! I just told you off! I was mean! And _now _you're _thanking _me? What is wrong with you?"

Tohru clasped her hands to her chest. "I know you don't like me very much Hiro-san," she began.

'You got that right at least,' Hiro thought, although he was perplexed by her thankfulness.

"But you came to see me anyway," she continued, "And that shows you care." Tohru smiled at the boy, who for once, could not think of a verbal response and instead settled for glaring at her. Kisa and Ritsu giggled while Kagura took Momiji out into the hall.

"What were doing in Kyo's room, Momitchi?" she asked him as she lowered herself to his height. "Speaking of which, where is Kyo-kun, anyway? I thought he would surely be by Tohru-kun's side."

"Well, actually, Kyo is _in_ his room," Momiji answered quietly, eyes downcast. "He says he shouldn't see Tohru."

"WHAT?!" An outraged Kagura stormed down to Kyo's room, but she was even more stunned and confused.

Downstairs, Shigure was just about to hang up the phone with Hatori. "Okay, Ha'ri, I'll see you tomorrow then at the Main House. Wait, what?" Shigure couldn't believe what the doctor had just said on the other line. "He wants to-her? I mean-oh, okay, I see. Well then, I'll see you. Bye." Shigure put the phone back in its cradle just as Yuki entered through the front door.

"I heard you talking to Hatori. What did he say?" Yuki asked him.

"Well," Shigure paused, still not quite believing it himself, "Akito wants everyone to come to the Main House tomorrow…including Tohru-kun."

**Could Akito's little breakdown mean he warming up to Tohru? Who knows! Unfortunately, I have no more time to update today, and seeing as I am leaving to go on vacation tomorrow you will have to wait a week to find out what happens next! Sorry!**

**- Kiki ;P**


	8. A Bipolar Encounter

**Yes, that's right folks! I'm back from my vacation and back to writing and updating! So kick back, relax, and read. **

**Oh, and I keep forgetting to add this: I do not own Fruits Basket. Nasuki Takaya does. Lucky duck! **

"Oh, Kyo-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuun," Kagura sang sweetly on the other side of Kyo's door. "Let me in, pleeeeeeeeease!" To a complete stranger, Kagura would have sounded cheerful and utterly pleasant and excited to see her orange-haired relative.

But from the other side of the door, in the so-called "safe" sanctuary of his room, Kyo began to tremble. He could easily detect the hidden storm brewing in her bubbly pleading. He gave a small "Urk!" when the door began to splinter and bend. Suddenly, large pieces of Japanese oak came flying through the air straight at him. The inferno volcano that was Kagura had finally erupted and in the process caused the door to Kyo's room to 'explode' into a million planks and bits. Kyo dodged all of them, except for one particularly large piece of door that smacked him straight in the face.

"I SAID TO LET ME IN!" Kagura bellowed. She stomped over to a huddling, whimpering Kyo and grabbed him by the collar to face her. He grimaced when he saw Kagura's dark eyes scan his face for a good place to punch him; he cringed when they honed in on a nice target, the soft spot just above his mouth.

"Who do you think you are barging in and wrecking my door, woman?!" Kyo boldly spat in her face before she could raise a fist. "You could have killed me with that flying wood! Are you crazy?! Look at my face!!" Kyo pointed to his face where along with Akito's bruise was now a nicely formed red wooden board mark. Kyo's insult caused Kagura to rapidly morph from a rampaging madwoman to a teary-eyed girl.

She released Kyo from her grip and brought a quivering hand to her mouth. "K-Kyo-kun, how can you b-be so cruel? How can you be so mean, w-when, when-" here she broke off and the rage returned to her face. "WHEN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

She landed a clean kick to his chin, causing him to fly through the window and land in some rather thorny bushes outside. Downstairs, Shigure began to weep at the sound of his house being torn apart.

"WAHHHHHHH!" Kagura bawled loudly and hopped easily out of the big, gapping hole now on the second floor. She landed smoothly on the ground on both feet and dashed over to Kyo. She dragged him out the bushes and clutched him tightly to her chest.

"Why? Why do you do this to me Kyo-kun? You make me get all upset and then I hurt you!!" She wailed pitifully and Kyo muttered obscene language under his breath in response. Normally this would have landed him another unforgiving smack in the face, but this time Kagura freed him, looking more sad and helpless than he had ever seen her. He opened his mouth to say something, but she beat him to it.

'She's practically bipolar! Constantly changing emotions in the blink of an eye!' Kyo had a fleeting thought.

"Kyo, Kyo, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being this way. I…I wanted to…to ask you a simple question, and it ends up like this." Kagura gestured to Kyo's room, and then she stared at the scratches from the thorns on his face. Tears slowly coursed down her eyes. "Why am I this way? Why am I cursed with the stupid, stupid boar? The stupid boar that always, _always _gets angry at simple, little things and messes everything up?" Kagura pressed her hands on her ears and squeezed her eyes shut, as if to block out the rest of the world.

"Such a simple thing," She murmured to herself, "And I, and I, I keep making things harder for everyone, especially you, Kyo-kun. The one I love is hurt most by me." She gazed miserably at him, but Kyo was taken aback.

"Wait, wait, wait, " he said, shaking his head and raising his hand as if to stop her. "Hold up. I thought you said it was a _forced _love." Kagura looked surprised.

"Well, yeah, Kyo-kun. But don't you also remember when I said I loved after I confessed that? I truly meant it that time. I finally found that I did love you after all. But," Kagura turned away with a sad smile, "I can see why you didn't believe me that time."

"Oh, no," Kyo said, scratching his head thoughtless of his words, "I knew you meant it. I guess I just forgot about it. OW!!" Kyo rubbed his head where Kagura had thwacked him.

"Well, enough about that," she said, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve. "As I said before, I have a question for you."

Kagura didn't have Kyo's full attention just yet. He was staring off into space, it seemed. A memory was penetrating him. The memory begin with a small giggle, and it felt that it happened _ages_ ago, when in fact, it had only occurred last Tuesday. A sunny Tohru and a sullen Kyo were walking home that day. Tohru was happy that Ayame was coming over for dinner, while Kyo felt the opposite.

_I remember when she stopped suddenly and I almost ran into her from behind_. _Heh, I almost started yelling at her. She really should tell people when she's gonna start spacing out. I coulda transformed. But I stopped when I saw her looking at that group of cats forming around us. _

"Look, Kyo-kun! The cats have come to see you!" Tohru smiled gleefully.

"Dammit," Kyo replied half-heartedly.

"_What's wrong? What's bothering you? Why are you angry?"_ The cats said with words only he could understand.

"_That damn Ayame is coming over,"_ he replied in his mind and the cats seemed to nod, confirming that they understood that Ayame was loud and annoying and way too flamboyant for his age. Most of them, much to Kyo's displeasure and embarrassment, began rubbing themselves up against his legs, comforting him. Two clambered up his clothes and perched on his shoulders. One of them even licked his face.

"Aw, knock it off," Kyo said waving his hand at the troupe of felines, but they knew he didn't mean it.

"Oh, Kyo-kun!" Tohru squealed, coming over to him. "They're all so cute! And they're so sweet and kind towards you!" Several cats, sensing Kyo's strong bond with this girl, came over to her and rubbed against her in welcome. "Uwahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tohru exclaimed in amazement and delight. She bent down on the sidewalk and started petting and scratching their soft heads.

"_I like this girl. Yes, this girl is nice. She smells good. This girl is kind."_ The cats purred in unison in Kyo's head.

One kitten began batting at Tohru's hair ribbons and mewed every time he caught it between his paws. She squealed happily again, making Kyo smile. She was so easy to please.

"They told me they like you," Kyo told her, and then realized he must sound crazy. What kind of guy tells a girl he can understand cats?!

"Really?! They like me? Oh, I'm so happy!" Tohru gazed at him with large eyes that shone with utter joy.

Then suddenly, and completely unexpectedly, Tohru's face of happiness turned into fury. "KYO! YOU HAD BETTER BE LISTENING TO ME!!" She shouted in his unsuspecting face.

"H-huh? Wah?" he said intelligently. He shook his head, then looked at Tohru again, only to find that he was not on a sidewalk surrounded by cats, but in the backyard of Shigure's house, and Kagura was looming menacingly over him.

"Finally!" She said, throwing her hands into the air. "You had this creepy glazed look in your eye and you wouldn't respond to me except for a few grunts. I was starting to think you had fallen asleep with your eyes open."

"Oh…ah, er…no, I was just remembering something from last week," Kyo replied, still dazed and completely out of it.

"Well, can I FINALLY ask you what I've been meaning to ask you?" Kagura asked him impatiently.

"Oh, yeah, uh…sure," Kyo said.

"Okay," she said and pulled her legs from under her knees and sat Indian style. Kyo did the same. Kagura took a deep breath, and then asked, "Why are you avoiding Tohru-kun?"

Kyo wanted so badly to look away from Kagura's face to dull the sting of guilt it brought, but doing that would only give her the correct answer.

Kagura peered into his face, looking for a hint or trace of what he was thinking since he wouldn't answer her. She saw his eyes slowly slide away from hers (without turning his head, he couldn't help his eyes) and stare at an extremely engrossing clover near his foot.

"Kyo…" Kagura said threateningly. She _HATED _it when he would avoid her questions. She struggled to keep the clenched fist to stay in her lap.

Kyo heard the warning in her voice, looked her dead straight in the eye and said loudly, obviously trying to hold back a torrent of emotions, "I can't protect her from…from Akito. To be safe, she has to stay away from me. I- I love her t-" he broke off, forcing down a choking sob then continued again, "I-I love her too much to see her get hurt. Y-you heard wh-what happened. He could've broken her arm." Kyo looked away from Kagura and screwed his eyes shut. A few tears managed to escape.

There. It was out in the open. Kyo felt a little better at first getting it off of his chest, but the misery and pain came back harder than before. So what if he had confessed? Akito could still hurt Tohru. Kyo knew how much the Head hated relationships. And now a new dagger was sticking itself in Kyo's side. How must Tohru, his precious Tohru, feel that he had _abandoned _her in her time of need?

'She's in pain for God's sake! I haven't spoken, no, I haven't even _looked _at her since Monday when it happened, and now it's Thursday. First I can't protect her, and now I've abandoned her. I left her by the wayside. I'm such an asshole!' Kyo screamed in his head, believing that he was the worst person on Earth.

"W-why?! Why didn't I see it before?!" he cried. "Why didn't I see that I could _never _protect her from Akito?! Why do I see now that I have abandoned her?!"

"K-Kyo," Kagura said quietly. She was scared; she had never seen Kyo like this.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru said, laying a hand on Kyo's shaking back.

**I think I appropriately named this chapter. It was funny when I went back to read this because, well, how can people feel all those emotions within a paragraph?!. Kagura and Kyo must be exhausted. ;P**


	9. One is Free

Part 9

"T-Tohru?" Kyo stuttered in disbelief. He brought his drooping head up sharply and leveled his eyes with Tohru's. What was she doing out here?

"I heard a crashing noise a little earlier and thought you might be hurt, Kyo-kun," she said, as if reading his mind. "I went downstairs and asked Shigure-san where you were and he said that you and Kagura-san were chatting outside. But, uh-" here Tohru glanced up at the gash in the side of the house. "It seems there was a struggle."

Kagura chuckled softly and her face turned bright red with embarrassment.

"I was about to come out to say hello when I found you two," Tohru continued, "But I saw Kagura-san talking to you, Kyo-kun, and I thought it would be rude to interrupt. B-but I couldn't force myself to go away because…because then I saw Kyo-kun become sad," she studied Kyo's face for any sign of that wretched misery she had seen earlier. He looked heartbroken; and she heard every word he said. He had been crying, too; it had been so awful for Tohru to see this person she loved in such agony that without thinking, she came over to comfort him. Tohru gasped loudly.

'W-what must they be thinking of me?! I told them it's rude to interrupt, but now I just confessed to spying! And before that, I revealed I was watching them by approaching Kyo-kun! Oh, I'm terrible! Mom told me spying was a bad thing to do!' Tohru jumped to conclusions in her head, and started to panic.

"I am very sorry!" Tohru apologized, and bowed from her sitting position. "I shouldn't have spied! I of course stupidly realize now that I was spying, s-so please forgive me! I'll be more careful in the future!

"Kagura-san," she gave Kagura full eye contact. "I am so sorry for disrupting your conversation with Kyo-kun! "

Kyo-kun," now she turned to Kyo, "I am sorry for spying and then trying to console you even though it wasn't my time or place to do so!"

Tohru's head was bowed deeply, her nose inches from the ground. Suddenly, she heard laughter. Laughter?

It was coming from Kagura. Had she done something stupid again?

'Oh no,' Tohru thought with dread, 'I probably insulted her by saying my apologies in a ridiculous fashion. And now she's trying to laugh it off. Or maybe-'

"Tohru-kun! Tohru-kun!" Kagura gasped from her giggles, "You d-don't have to say sorry! I-it wasn't a big deal!" Kagura returned to her laughing fits, and Tohru sat up, puzzled.

"Tohru," Kyo grinned at her softly, "You didn't do anything wrong. Thank you…for coming to me." They stared at each other for a little too long, and Kagura perceived that it might be a good idea to leave them alone.

She stood and said, "I'll be inside if you guys need anything." And with that she walked back into Shigure's kitchen to be greeted by a hyperactive Momiji, a sulking Hiro, a bawling Ritsu, a teasing Shigure, and a Kisa who was trying to placate the sulking Hiro.

………………………………………………………………………………

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked timidly, placing her hand on top of his. "I still don't understand why you want to stay away from me."

Her big, questioning eyes, so full of curiosity and sorrow brought a fist of guilt that smacked him in the face.

"Y-You heard what I said?" he asked quietly. Tohru nodded her head and Kyo didn't know how to respond. Kyo wasn't good at this sort of thing; at dealing with high emotions or apologizing or realizing that he had to answer intelligently after being overheard saying something in a-nearly-hysterical state. So he did what was easy for him: pretended Tohru was just being stupid and get angry even though he knew he would regret it later.

"Whaddaya mean you still don't get it?" he finally managed to throw in her face. Tohru, startled, jumped back a little from where she was sitting.

Kyo leaned closer and leered, saying, "It's simple! If I stay with you, Akito is just gonna get overly pissed and then, and then-" he broke off, and backed off a little, not able to say that Akito could really harm her. "You _saw _what happened that day at school. Akito can do more than put your arm in a sling."

Tohru protested, saying sweetly, "Oh, Kyo-kun! It's not a big deal! My arm's not even broken! Hatori-san said that it's-"

"What the hell are you saying?!" Kyo's fiery temper flared again. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and said loudly just mere inches from her face, "Akito has done horrid things to people! If I do anything else that involves being close to you, Akito can and will-" he forced himself to say it, to get the message clear, "Hurt you. He's done it before. And he'll do it again. He could even…even…even _kill _you."

Kyo had finally voiced his greatest fear. Out loud. He had never even admitted it to himself. But it had been there, and he had tried so hard to ignore it. If it meant Tohru would always and forever be safe from Akito, Kyo would lock _himself_ in the Cat's cage in the blink of an eye. Confessing this for the very first time felt like being stabbed in the heart. It would be the end of the world if Akito ever did…that.

Kyo sank lower and lower from his sitting position, his hands sliding down Tohru's shoulders but still clutching them tightly, never wanting to let go. His nose was inches from Tohru's lap, and oh God, how he so _wanted, _no, _needed _to hold her small form tightly, so securely, and never, ever letting go of her. He wanted her hold her so long against him that maybe she would become a part of him and he could have her forever with him.

He _hated _Akito. Oh, how he truly _hated _him. That hideous person, who in fact, was barely a person at all. He was cold and unfeeling. Deadly and childish at the same time. He had widdle baby tantrums when things didn't go his way!! Akito had said Kyo was nothing but dirt, but at least he didn't go around pushing people outta some damn window! Why the hell did he _ever _want to be a part of the Zodiac?! He would _never_ be a slave to that bastard. Never.

"Kyo-kun," Tohru gasped in shock. She had never seen Kyo so…so enraged. (Which was saying a lot since Kyo was generally an angry person.)

Kyo glanced down at her. Wait, he was looking _down _at her? When had that happened? A second ago, he had been sitting. Now he was standing. And sweating. And man, his throat hurt like hell. There was a stinging pain in both of his palms. Both of his hands, he realized, where shaking and tensely enclosed in such tight fists that his fingernails were digging into the skin, causing them to bleed.

"H-huh?" Kyo whispered. Shigure, Momiji, Ritsu, Hiro, Kisa, and Kagura were staring nervously out the kitchen window at him. Tohru's eyes bored into his with shock. Kyo was confused and a little scared. He did a memory check, but nothing came to him that would explain why everyone was looking at him so strangely.

"K-Kyo-kun," Tohru pulled herself to her feet, "Don't you remember what happened? You were telling me that A-Akito-san could," here she gulped, "h-hurt me. And then you became so distraught, and, and I was about to comfort you. B-but then you started screaming. About Akito-san. T-that you hated him." Kyo's eyes widened and Tohru continued, still shaky. "And then you jumped up and shouted some more. I-I was so scared…" she trailed off.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to tremble. Kyo fell to the ground, startled by the quaking. Tohru yelped and scooted close to him. Those in the house huddled together, away from the windows.

And then, as sudden as it had started, the ground ceased its trembling. But the beads that had been the ever-present reminder to Kyo, and the others cursed by the Cat throughout generations, began to glow. And, just like the earth had seconds earlier, they began to shake.

"W-what the hell?" Kyo said, completely baffled.

He wanted to take the bracelet off, as its behavior was frightening. He had never seen them to do that before. But then again, transforming would be much, much worse.

All of a sudden, the least expected thing happened: the string connecting the beads snapped. Black and white beads flew like bullets in every direction. One even smashed a window (much to Shigure's dismay).

"W-what?!" Kyo and Tohru stuttered at once, completely shocked. Shocked that Kyo's beads had done that, and that Kyo himself hadn't transformed.

"Kyo-kun," Tohru breathed, "does this mean that-"

"Don't say it," Kyo cut her off. "I don't want to get my hopes up."

It was too late, though; his heart was beating at the speed off light, and he began trembling slightly.

"I'm sorry, Kyo-kun," Tohru said, snapping Kyo to attention. "B-but I need to know."

And with that, she launched herself at him and embraced him tightly. Kyo shut his eyes, waiting for the dreaded puff of smoke.

But nothing happened.

"What-" Shigure started.

"Eh?" Kisa said intelligently.

"Kyo…?" Kagura trailed off.

"What…just happened?" Hiro asked, his voice barely audible.

"Huh?" Momiji uttered breathlessly.

"What's going on?" Yuki asked as he walked into the room.

Ritsu gaped, and for once did not apologize.

"Holy hell," Kyo whispered.

Tohru just held Kyo tighter.

**Don't worry. folks! This story's not over yet!**


	10. Hugs

**I really got into the last chapter at the part where Kyo realizes he never wants to be a part of the Zodiac and I felt myself getting angry when Kyo says how much he hates Akito. I felt like Akito had actually done something horrible to me, and you shoulda seen me. I was practically abusing my poor keyboard I became so infuriated! But don't worry, I've done worse things to this keyboard (like accidentally spill water all over it…) and it still works just fine!**

Akito groaned and held his pounding head in his hands. Yet another miserable migraine seemed to ail him.

"Do you want some aspirin?" Kureno asked tentatively. Even in his delicate I-have-a-horrible-headache-so-don't-make-any-noises state, if Akito was provoked, he could become more violent than usual. And make loud, screeching noises that strongly resembled an animal that was being strangled.

"Yes…" Akito moaned, and lay back on his pillow. He wanted something to ease the pain in his head, but he also wanted Kureno to leave him for once. He wanted to be alone.

"Leave," Akito made a pathetic attempt to throw a pillow at him, but only succeeded in waving his hand in a "leave the room" gesture. Kureno, as expected, obliged.

As soon as Kureno left, Akito slowly left the warmth of his bed and went to the only window in the dark room. He perched himself carefully on its ledge and leaned against the frame.

"Why does this…girl have such a great effect on them?" He asked himself. Why and how did this Tohru Honda person change so many things in so little time that had taken so long to be made? She was ordinary, and history said that God and the Zodiac members were supposed to remain together forever. Nothing would change, they have their annual never-ending banquets, and the animals would be reborn to live with God for all eternity.

And yet, even this strong bond that had been prophesized that it would never be broken, seemed to be wearing thin. All because of one girl.

"_But maybe, she isn't the only cause?" _Akito wondered. _"Maybe I…have something…to do with it?" _Akito shook his head. No, that idea was simply ridiculous. But even as he tried to shut the thought out, the feeling lingered.

This Tohru Honda was taking what belonged to _him_ away from him. Not too long ago, this would have sent his teeth grinding and a storm would begin to brew. But Akito, remembering his encounter with her at school had…softened his thoughts on her. It seemed almost impossible not to be drawn to her.

And so, after deciding that thinking would not ease his migraine-related pain, he summoned Hatori and asked him to call Shigure.

"Tell him that everyone is to come to the Main House tomorrow. And I mean _everyone._ Even Kyo, and Tohru Honda," Akito told the doctor, making sure to be clear because usually 'everyone' meant the twelve animals of the Zodiac, and no one else.

Hatori felt something was about to happen; he could tell because Akito hadn't referred to Kyo as a 'monster.'

………………………………………………………………………………

"Why am I still a rat?" Yuki asked.

"I don't think I would be the person to answer that, Yuki-kun," Shigure said, still a bit shocked from earlier.

After they had seen Kyo remain human after his beads had 'exploded' (Momiji had sworn he knew what an explosion looked like, and he claimed that's what Kyo's beads had done. Although Kyo knew better) Tohru and the former cat had clung together, crying with tears of happiness. All the rest of the onlookers could do was to wait, watch and hold their breath.

The first thing Tohru had done when finally returning to the house (with Kyo in tow) was hug the nearest male to see if the curse was broken for them as well. To Kyo's dismay, the nearest male had been…Yuki. Everyone was horribly disappointed when Yuki transformed.

"What does this mean?" Hiro asked after Shigure had admitted he didn't know why the curse wasn't broken for the rest of them.

"M-maybe it means that the curse leaves in order, o-or something like that. Maybe Yuki will be next, and then Haru…" Kisa trailed off. The idea sounded silly out in the open. But the girl had been so excited, seeing Kyo free. Maybe now, she could do what she wanted without the fear of Akito being angered by her actions. And she would be able to move around freely in public. Instead of transforming if she happened to bump into a man, she would smile and apologize.

But now, that hope was shattered for her, and everyone else still cursed. Kagura, however, refused to be sad. She had been cursed all her life; why get upset about it now? If anyone needed to be freed, it was Kyo. He had been through the most pain.

"Kyo-kun!" Kagura cried happily and ran to him, and flung her arms wide open. "You're free! Kyahhhhh!!"

A few seconds later, a small boar was sitting on the floor. Kagura felt a wave of sadness wash over her. She couldn't help it. But then Kyo knelt down next to her and said softly, "Thank you."

Kagura somehow how knew this was not just one thank you, but several. He was thanking her for playing with him when he was younger, even though he knew he had been deceived by her kindness. He was thanking her for visiting him, even though he didn't enjoy the visits themselves. He was thanking her for truly loving him, even if it took her awhile to do so. And he was thanking her for being happy when he was finally free and she wasn't.

And all she could do was smile back at him. If she said anything, she would have started crying. Not for herself, but her beloved Kyo; he would now be able to live as a man with nothing stopping him from living as a new person. Even if she was never freed from the curse, she knew she would be at peace just knowing Kyo was out discovering the world.

"Hey, what are we missing?" Haru said from the doorway, a scowling Rin behind him.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" Shigure said, back to his teasing self. "Rin-san! I can't believe you're here to see me!" he exclaimed dramatically.

"Shut up, Gure-nii!" Rin shot and stomped over to Tohru, long, black hair flying.

"Really, Sensei," Haru admonished insipidly. "You know how to push a button or two."

"These are for you," Rin grumbled, and thrust a bouquet of pink tulips at Tohru. "I figured that you could use something…you know, pretty…after that bastard Akito nearly tore your arm off…" she trailed off.

"Ohhhhhhhhh! Isuzu-san!" Tohru gushed, and her hands flew to her face instead to taking the flowers. "Oh, thank you so, so MUCH! I really appreciate, these are so beautiful, but I couldn't accept them! They were probably VERY expensive, and really, I don't deserve something so elegant!"

Rin snorted. This girl was so…_modest. _It was kinda funny, but it also sort of pissed her off.

"Look you, when someone gets something for you, you accept it with a _smile. _Even if it's crap. And, by the way, these flowers weren't worth anything. There's this florist shop in the hospital I go to, and since I'm always being checked into there, the florist guy gave 'em to me for free. So shut up and take the damn flowers. They make me sick. They're _pink,"_ Rin finished her explanation with a shudder. Unfortunately, there weren't any black or dark-colored roses. They only had the damn happy colors like yellow.

But even if there was a dark rose or two, Rin still would have gotten pink because Tohru was a girly-girl who liked the gag-worthy color _pink._ And Tohru knew this.

"Oh, Isuzu-san! You're such a wonderful friend! I love you!" Tohru grabbed Rin into a bear hug, which surprisingly, she didn't try to squirm out of. It was…nice when someone said they loved her; she hadn't heard those words from many people.

"Jeez," Hiro said from behind them. "Are you really the kind of person who says they love someone only when they receive gifts?"

"Hiro-chan!" Kisa chastised.

But there was no stopping Tohru now. Kyo was free, and the feeling of joy made her giddy. She grabbed Hiro into a hug and was yelled at by the furry sheep who began stamping his hooves in fury.

But Tohru just laughed and tugged Momiji and Kisa into a hug, causing them both to squeal with glee.

Next was Kagura, who was still a boar, and Tohru picked her up and cradled her in her arms. And then it was Ritsu (who apologized for being such a poor hugger), next was Haru (his bulking cow form took up most of the kitchen), then it was Shigure's turn, who was only too eager to hug her back. Yuki, who had finally changed back and put his clothes back on, was the next one to receive a happy hug from Tohru.

And last, but certainly not least, was Kyo. His eyes began to well with tears as she put her arms around him and held him tightly. Still no transforming. He hugged her back tightly and never wanted let go.

Tohru knew that the curse was still not completely broken, but she remembered what her mother told her: To be herself, and take things one step at a time, and to do things at her own pace. It sounded a bit selfish to her to be rejoicing when no everyone was free, but she promised that one day all of the Sohmas would be able to live their lives in the way they wanted to. She smiled, and snuggled against Kyo.

However, at that moment, Kyo pulled away slightly and kissed her gently on the lips, making nearly everyone else in the room wolf whistle.

**This story's not over yet!**

**Just reassuring you. Thanks to all the people who sent me e-mails! I'm not exactly a regular mail-checker, so I was all, "OH CRAP!" when I saw like twenty unread messages in my inbox. **

**But, as I keep saying, GIVE A REVIEW. Please! I beg of you!**


	11. An Eventful Dinner

Sorry it took so long to update! I had a lot going on, like my birthday and of course school started. But as you can see, I've obviously updated and stuff. There's in blurb in here were I explain how great a father Kazuma is, and when I write stuff like that, I can get kinda emotional and really get into it. So it's a bit long, but keep in mind all that Kazuma has done for Kyo. Enjoy!

Oh, and I don't own Fruits Basket. Wish I did. But I don't.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Shigure said through a mouthful of soba noodles. "Everyone is-" He paused to slurp down the rest of the noodles.

It was now evening, and Momiji, Kagura, Ritsu, Hiro, Kisa, Haru, and Rin had all decided to stay for dinner (although it took every ounce of Momiji, Kisa, and Haru's persuasion skills to make Hiro stay). Tohru, of course, being the pushover host that she was, was honored and thrilled to have so many people over that she decided she would make the BEST dinner possible. Tohru told everyone to sit and relax; she could handle everything. And with a fist pumped into the air and a determined gleam in her eye, Tohru hurried into the kitchen to begin cooking dinner.

Kyo, Yuki, and Momiji started into the kitchen to help her, but were only shooed away by Rin.

"Didn't you hear what she said? Go away!" she yelled at them, blocking their entrance.

"Aw, I wanna help Tohru!" Momiji whined. "Besides, Ha'ri said she couldn't do stuff like cooking for awhile! We should be the ones cooking!" The rabbit tried moving past Rin, but she responded by giving him a thump on the head. "Wahhhh, Rin's hitting me!!" he cried.

"Ah," Yuki began nervously. Rin was beginning to get violent. "Momiji's right; she's not supposed to be doing any hard work. It'll just tire her out, or worse, strain her arm even more."

"What did you say, you pretty boy?!" Rin raged, taking what he said the wrong way. "You think people are weak just 'cause they're hurt! Does that mean you're calling me weak, too?! I'm hospitalized all the time, buddy, and I'm just fine! I'm as strong as ever!"

"She says," Kyo murmured.

"What was that, you damn clown?!" Rin spat, her attention now fixed on Kyo. Who knew her family could be such assholes?

"Who the hell are you calling a clown?! And what kind of insult is that?!" Kyo shouted, his temper now matching Rin's.

"You're a damn clown 'cause of that damn hair of yours! Just look at it!" She tugged painfully on a lock of his bright orange hair, causing him to bend forward.

"Why you!" Kyo roared and tried to free himself while waving his arms trying to claw at her, although his attempt was futile. Rin yanked his hair again, and he found himself bending over more to face the ground.

"Ha! Like I told you, still as strong as ever!" she laughed victoriously.

By now, Yuki and Momiji had scuttled far out of Rin's reach and rubbed their heads, imagining what it would feel like to have their heads nearly torn off. Both shuddered at the thought, but neither made a move to help Kyo.

"She's the same as ever," Haru's voice came out of nowhere. "C'mon, let's go sit with the others."

"Wow, what a tussle!" Shigure laughed merrily, watching Rin and Kyo fight as Haru, Yuki, and Momiji joined him at the table.

"Oh, how terrible," Ritsu moaned. "I bet they're fighting because of me!" He was about to start another round of his infamous apologies, but was cut of by Hiro.

"How pathetic," he said critically, "Kyo's been taking martial arts for almost his entire life, but there he is, getting beaten up by a girl."

"SHUT UP!" Kyo howled, hearing this comment.

"Poor Kyo," Kagura sighed. "Rin really should learn how to be gentle with him."

"_You're one to talk," _Everyone else at the table thought.

Kyo had finally broken free from Rin's painful grasp, and rubbed his sore head where she had tugged unmercifully.

"Gonna cry?" Rin asked nonchalantly, clearly enjoying his throbbing pain.

"DAMN YOU!!" Kyo bellowed and pounced.

The fight was ended abruptly, when a large hand reached out and ruffled Kyo's bright hair. "Still fighting with each other, eh?" Kazuma smiled at them.

"Shishou?" Kyo stared at his foster father.

"Shi-han!" Kagura chimed in.

"'Sup?" Haru greeted, although his attention was on the movie currently on TV.

Tohru, hearing the commotion, dashed into the room and gasped, oblivious to what had been going on earlier. "Shishou-san?! What a pleasant surprise! Oh! Would you like some dinner?" Without hearing his answer, she tore back into the kitchen and set into overdrive. She had to impress Shishou-san with her cooking, too! After all, he was so kind and had helped Kyo-with so much! There was so much to do! She was stopped in her preparations by a body blocking her way to the oven.

The sudden and completely unexpected interruption shook Tohru out of her mad dinner-rush daze, and she came crashing down to earth.

"Here, uh, Honda-san, I thought you could use some help," Yuki said tentatively. He set the bowl he was holding on the counter in front of Tohru. He was was taken aback when he saw her shoulders shaking.

"Honda-san? Honda-san?!" What's wrong?" Yuki panicked. Tohru turned to her, and saw that she wasn't crying, but laughing instead.

"Yuki-kun," she giggled. "That's a goldfish bowl, not a cooking one."

"Oh, uh…" The rat blushed, completely humiliated. It had been so awkward to see Kyo and Tohru kissing earlier, and now all he wanted was to spend a little quality time alone with her. And now that Rin wasn't acting as a barricade anymore, he had snuck into the kitchen to try and help with making dinner. But he had screwed that plan up. What else is new? "Sorry…I guess I'll just wait in the other room then," he finished lamely.

"No, that's okay! If you want to help, that's fine with me!" Tohru smiled happily at him.

"Okay," Yuki smiled back.

………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh, I almost forgot," Shigure said later at dinner that evening. "Everyone is-" Shigure took his time in swallowing his delicious soba noodles.

'"Everyone is what?!"' Kyo shouted at him, still angry from earlier, even though Shishou was here and Tohru was sitting right next to him.

"Settle down Kyo-kun," Shigure wagged a finger at him. "Everyone is to be at the Main House tomorrow around noon. And 'everyone' apparently includes Kyo and Tohru-kun."

A hush settled unto the room, but that didn't for long. Everyone began talking at once.

"What the hell?! Why does Tohru have to put up with this?!" Kyo was suspicious. What did Akito want from Tohru? Would his worst fears become reality? He gripped Tohru's hand under the table.

"Why does Akito-san want to see us?" Kisa asked nervously. "And what does he want with Onee-chan?" she asked more softly.

Hiro, sensing Kisa's fear, chimed in. "Yeah, why are we seeing him? I haven't heard much from him lately." He clenched his fists tightly under the table. _"Don't worry, Kisa. I messed up last time, but this time I promise I'll protect you," _Hiro silently assured her.

"Does he already know about Kyo-kun?" Kagura wanted to know. "But how could he know? No one's told him, and it only just happened today."

"What about Kyo? What happened today?" Kazuma asked.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you," Kyo quietly. How could he have forgotten to tell Shishou something that important? So Kyo faced his foster father, and said softly, "Today, Shishou, I-I was…freed. From the curse." Kyo felt he was going to cry; just talking of being free made him choke up. He was…he didn't even know how describe this feeling…this feeling of joy. This feeling of being free. Happiness wasn't even the beginning of it. But Kyo didn't know how Shishou would take it, so he was a little wary.

To his surprise, Kazuma's gray eyes filled tears and grabbed him into a tight hug. Kyo couldn't take it any more; he burst. He held onto this man, this man who was his martial arts master, his father, but he was more than that. Kazuma had been the first person to truly look at him, the first to love him when no else would. He had taken Kyo in, given him a home, treated him as his own, protected him, watched over his beloved son, and helped him in his times of despair. Kazuma had helped him carry on; showed Kyo it was okay to be who he was and taught him that to progress, he had to accept himself. But all in all, this man had accepted Kyo through and through, no matter what he did, and no matter who he was. Kyo sobbed against his father, who had done so much for him.

"My son," Kazuma whispered and gave Kyo one last squeeze before releasing him.

Kyo opened his eyes, which without his knowledge, had been closed. He was surprised to find Kisa trying to edge her way onto his lap, Kagura had latched herself onto his arm, Haru had an arm draped over his shoulder (the other around Yuki), Rin looking at him with tears in her eyes, and Momiji leaning against him. Hiro looked like he was in a huff, but nonetheless was sitting nearby. Ritsu was bawling, "HOW BEAUTIFUL KYO-CHAN!! YOU HAVE SUCH A LOVING FATHER!"

Seeing his family sitting with him like this only made the tears come faster. And then, there was Tohru, sitting there, crying as well; her eyes full of uncontained bliss and gazing at him with all the love in her heart.

"OH, WHAT IS THIS? I SEE THERE IS A LOVING FAMILY GATHERING, BUT ALAS, IT SEEMS WE WERE NOT INVITED, DEAR TORI-SAN!!" Ayame exclaimed loudly as he barged elegantly through the front door.

"Shut up," Hatori commanded and stalked into the room everyone was in.

"BUT OF COURSE, TORI-SAN! I WILL OBLIGE YOU WILL ALL MY HEART!" Ayame followed, but like Hatori, quieted when he saw the spectacle in front of him.

Shigure, seeing them, said, "Ha'ri! Aaya! How nice of you to drop by! Did you hear what happened to Kyo-chan here?"

"YES BUT OF COURSE, GURI-SAN!" Ayame proclaimed, back his loud, excited self. "MY EAVESDROPPING SKILLS ARE NOTHING SHORT OF EXCELLENCE!

Hatori, ignoring Ayame's headache-inducing voice and current volume, asked, "How did it happen?"

"Oh, you know," Shigure grinned and said breezily, "Kyo-kun said he hated he hated Akito-san and all that jazz. Nothing particularly new or interesting."

Hatori said solemnly, "Don't be so stupid. Don't you realize that Akito wants _everyone _to go the Main House tomorrow? This is big, Shigure. Especially since Kyo is now free from the curse and Akito doesn't know about it yet. Don't put it off as something unimportant, and don't act so careless." The doctor finished his chastisement.

"Oh, Ha'ri, you always love killing a good mood!" Shigure whined.

"D-don't worry, Hatori-san," Tohru said from her spot by Kyo. "I'm sure whatever happens tomorrow will turn out okay in the end."

Hatori could tell she was frightened, and hoped what she said would be true for them all.

I love writing heartwarming stuff, although I seem to make it sound a little cheesy. But I also think I go overboard when I write dramatically. But that's my opinion.

**I love humor, and I would say I'm a funny person, but I gotta say, I don't think I write funny stuff. Oh, well. If you like this story, then who really cares if it's not funny?**

**Oh, and I've gotten into the anime Full Metal Alchemist. I'm not very far in the series, but I like it a lot so far. And I've noticed that three bad guys in the series have the SAME voices as Hatori, Kyo, and Haru. Man, I just about died when I found out Jerry Jewel (the guy who is Kyo's voice) also plays…Barry the Chopper in FMA. Oh joy. **

**It was funny…and also creepy. Oh, well. I think he did a very good job. Well, obviously, since he was brilliant with Kyo's voice. **


	12. Meet Me at Midnight

Part 12

Tohru slid her bows out of her hair and gazed in the mirror, pondering. What did Akito-san want with her? Was he going to hurt her again? She shuddered at the thought, and rubbed her cheek where he had scratched her at the Sohma's summer beach house. What if he even decided to take it out on another family member, like poor Momiji? She ached to hold him, remembering the horrible scene when Akito had punched him. Who would do something so awful to another person?

Or worse, what if he ordered Hatori to erase her memories?

No! That couldn't happen. She wouldn't let it happen. Tohru wrung her hands. She had been with the Sohmas so long, had come to know so much and had gotten so close to them. And Kyo…she could never let him be forgotten.

Tohru sat on her soft, comfy pink bed and looked around her room. It seemed as if it had been hers all her life, and this house was her permanent home. But of course she couldn't live in Shigure's house forever. Sure, she wanted to live here a while longer, at least until she graduated from high school and found a new life out there in the world. The thought terrified her, but she reminded herself that her mom had it worse.

A knock on her door startled her out of her thoughts, and she jumped from her bed and opened the door.

"Kyo-kun!" she said, surprised.

"Hi," Kyo said sternly, as if a greeting was a serious matter. His whole face was tight, and he had scowl of concentration and worry on his face. There was obviously something on his mind. "Look, I just, I just wanted to tell you to be on your guard tomorrow. I don't know what Akito's up to. Just stay by me, okay? I'll protect you."

Tohru, scared and touched at the same time, replied meekly, "Okay."

"Ehhh?" Momiji bounded into the room. "What's up, what's up? Hey, Kyo, are you bothering Tohru?" He put his hands on his hips and got right in Kyo's face. "I'm on to you!" he laughed playfully.

"What the hell are you still doing here, runt?! You're supposed to be at home!!" Kyo barked, and thwacked his cousin over the head.

"Wahhhhhhh! Somebody! Kyo's hitting me!" Momiji wailed.

"And what is happening here, in Gure-san's beloved abode, that should disturb the peace?" Ayame flounced from the steamy bathroom, clothed in a robe and towel on his shoulder. He was just finishing wrapping it around his damp hair and perching it on his head when he approached Kyo, Tohru, and a still-wailing Momiji.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, TOO?! AND DON'T USE OUR BATH, YOU'LL GET IT DIRTY!" Kyo bellowed.

"Now, now, now, Kyon-kichi-"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!"

"-We mustn't get ourselves upset over such trivial matters. I am here after all; no need to be distressed! I shall care for all of you like precious little lambs," he paused dramatically and then exclaimed excitedly, "Lambs that can model my latest romantic fantasies!" And with that, Ayame whipped out and waved his new outfits in the air proudly.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHY I'M PISSED OFF, DAMMIT! I'M PISSED THAT YOU'RE HERE! DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU?! As Kyo ranted, and Tohru tried calming down Momiji, Haru ambled up the stairs, clad only in a towel tied securely around his waist.

He scratched his head absentmindedly and said to no one in particular, "Where's the bath on this floor? Sensei's using the one downstairs."

Kyo exploded. "WHY THE HELL ARE ALL YOU PEOPLE STILL HERE! GO HOME!!"

Rin shouted grumpily from downstairs, "Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!"

Kyo stomped to his room, fists tightly clenched, a HUGE vein throbbing in his head, and slammed the door shut behind him. The entire house gave a slight shake.

"Ahhh!" They heard Shigure yelp from the downstairs bathroom. "Plaster fell from the ceiling and landed in the tub!"

Haru turned slowly to Tohru and asked, "Is the bath up here open?"

"Ah, um, y-yes," she responded shakily. So much activity had happened in the last minute; it took her mind a little bit to register it all. Her eyes were swirls as she pointed the bathroom out to Haru. He nodded his thanks and meandered in and shut the door quietly behind him, not wanting to disturb Rin.

Tohru felt a tug at her sleeve. She turned slowly, like Haru, but stumbled over her own two feet and fell.

"Oh, Tohru! I'm sorry!" Momiji helped her back up. He had gotten so tall! His blond hair barely poked over her brunette locks.

"Oh, no, it's not your fault, Momiji-kun!" Tohru assured him, then said, glancing at Kyo's room, "I'm just going to check up on Kyo-kun." Turning to Ayame she asked, "Ayame-san, do you have clean pajamas to change into? I'm sure we have something here for you-"

"Ah ha ha ha!" Ayame laughed, cutting her off. "Dear princess Tohru-kun, I am in no need of night wear! As a professional artist carrying out his life dream of crafting elaborate designs and fantasies, I of course always carry a change of clothes on my person!" And with this proclamation, Ayame whipped out from under his silk bathrobe a matching violet silk night dress and waved it, as previously, in the air proudly for all to see.

Tohru laughed nervously, not exactly understanding Ayame (again) and knocked on Kyo's door.

………………………………………………………………………………

Yuki slouched in the kitchen chair he was currently occupying. He sighed, and watched as the escaped air blew a tuft of his hair upward. He clutched his stomach, starting to feel sick and feel his breath shorten. His windpipe felt crushed, making it hard to breathe.

But soon Yuki calmed, getting a hold on his anxiety. It wouldn't be any good to have an asthma attack right now.

Lately Yuki had been feeling like a confident version of himself, and it made him happy. He could even take Akito almost at ease now, and he was proud of himself for reigning in his self pity and doubt. He felt like a better person, and he was.

The reason he had gotten a small burst of his old self because he had thought of Tohru. Yuki felt he could handle Akito now, but the Head could be unpredictable with Tohru. Why did Tohru have to come to the Main House tomorrow?

"_Oh, God," _Yuki dreaded, _"What if he plans on doing something horrible to her?"_

Yuki felt his stomach clench again, and he forced himself to take slow, calming breaths. Worrying about it wouldn't solve anything. He should know that by now. He promised himself he would protect her no matter what. Tohru was like a mother to him, and there was no way this "son" was gonna let anything happen to her.

"Darling brother!" Ayame came out of nowhere, and Yuki fell out of his chair as if he had a heart attack.

"Don't do that, you idiot!" Yuki shouted once his heart slowed down a little.

Before Ayame could reply, Hatori stepped into the room and placed his doctor's clipboard over his friend's big mouth.

"Be quiet. People are trying to sleep. And 'darling brother' may finally be getting over his asthma. You'll just slow down the process by scaring him like that," he glared at Ayame as he felt another headache coming on.

"Of course, Tori-san!" Ayame bowed regally and bounced from the room.

"I need to call someone," Yuki said shortly, and left the room as well.

………………………………………………………………………………

"OH I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY!! HOW CAN I EVER REPAY YOU, OH DEAR COUSIN, FOR SOILING YOUR BED BY SLEEPING IN IT?! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU SLEPT HERE, BUT LIKE AN IDIOT I IGNORED THE FACT THAT THIS WAS SOMEONE'S ROOM AND I CRUELLY DECIDED TO SLEEP IN HERE! OH, I AM SO, SO SORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!!" Ritsu apologized at the top of his lungs.

He was, in fact, apologizing to Kyo, for it was his room that Ritsu had 'cruelly decided' to sleep in. As soon as Tohru entered Kyo's room, she noticed the lights were off and Kyo was standing near his bed and cautiously poking a lump under the covers.

"Tohru, stay back," he had whispered.

"What's in there, Kyo-kun?" she had asked, frightened.

"Turn on the light," he ordered softly, and silently grabbed a baseball bat from his closet.

Tohru wondered why in the world Kyo would have a baseball bat in his closet since he never played the sport, but as if reading her thoughts, he said, "Like Shigure said, there's lots of weirdoes that hang around here. Although this bat should really only be for his head."

Tohru flicked on the lights when Kyo signaled by holding up one, two, and then three fingers.

"Gotcha!" Kyo yanked the covers off of the huddling form, and Ritsu blinked, slowly becoming conscious. And then began the apologizing.

………………………………………………………………………………

"Yuki…kun?" Machi said groggily from the other end of the phone.

"Machi-san? Were you sleeping?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah. It's," Machi paused, and Yuki guessed it was because she was checking the time. "Midnight," she finished, yawning.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I guessed I should have looked to see what time it was-"

"No, it's okay. I'm awake now. What do you need?" Machi said, not sounding at all awake.

"Well, it's, I," Yuki stumbled over his words. This was going to sound ridiculous. "I mean, I know it's late, but could you, um, meet me somewhere?"

"Sure," she replied.

"Really?" Yuki wanted to make sure.

"Mm-hmm," she mumbled.

"Okay, I'll see you by, uh, by the school. By the entrance."

"M'kay," she yawned again and hung up.

Yuki tugged on a jacket and left the house unnoticed.

………………………………………………………………………………

Yuki sat on a bench near the front doors of Kaibara High, freezing his butt off. It was much colder than he imagined it would be.

And suddenly there was Machi, and he warmed up immediately. He jumped from the bench as if it was a hot stove and dashed over to her.

"Hi!" he said enthusiastically, and Machi noticed he was very, very close. His nose was just a few inches from hers. She blushed and felt her face heat up.

Yuki felt on fire. He felt like jumping or singing. But Machi ruined the moment. "S-so," she said, still blushing, "What did you want to talk about?"

Yuki crashed back down to Earth. "Oh," was all he could say.

Machi glanced at him, expecting him to say something. "What did I do?!" she flipped out seeing the look of despair on Yuki's face.

"Well," Yuki said, trying to muster a weak smile. "It's just that-" he broke off and stared at the ground. "Something big is happening tomorrow. I don't what'll happen, and I don't know if I'll be able to do anything about it. I just can't take this awful not knowing sensation-" he was beginning to babble, and Machi felt the fear pouring from him. It was getting bigger, and it built into a waterfall inside of him, and he began to panic.

"What if it all ends in smoke? What if all I've worked for goes up in flames? I've finally gotten this far, I can't go back! What if, even worse, he hurts them? Us? What if it's because of me?!" Yuki clutched his face with trembling hands, but nothing was hiding his eyes; they were enormous with terror, and his pupils were tiny specks in the middle of them.

"Yuki-kun," Machi said quietly, and laid a hand on his shoulder. She leaned down, close to his ear. "This is obviously something…as you said, big. It will change your life in a big way, I can see that. But-"Here she gently took his hands and enclosed them with one of hers. Her other hand went to the side of his cheek and pulled his face to look at her. He still looked terrified, but he was listening intently. "Knowing you, Yuki-kun, I just know you'll be okay. I could tell you were a lonely kid just by looking at you at school, but just as I could see that, I also saw when you had begun to change."

"Really?" he asked breathlessly.

Machi nodded. "And I can tell that you've come so far from something you never want to go back to again, and you're strong now, Yuki-kun. You'll fight to keep what you worked so hard to get. I know you'll win, Yuki-kun. I believe in you."

Yuki gave a slight gasp, not just because what she said touched the most tender part of his heart, but because of something else. And it felt good and sad at the same time. It felt like something had left him, and the feeling was strange. He only felt a little sadness for losing it; he had known it his whole life. But the feeling of being as light and free as a feather was stronger. His soul was weightless and he was free.

Yuki held Machi tightly against him, feeling his heart and hers race with each second. Tears streamed down his face, and he was very aware of how amazingly beautiful it was to feel his arms wrap around her, holding her safely and securely. How beautiful it all was.

"Machi," he said, still not letting go of her, "I love you. You've set me free. Thank you. Thank you."

And Machi began to cry as well, as snowflakes fluttered down from the sky and Yuki kissed her.

**Oh wow. If this chapter affected you as much as it did me, then hot dog! Oh, and the story's not done yet. Sorry it took so long to update! The last chapter wasn't my best, so I hope this one makes up for it!**


End file.
